Super Robot Wars Duel- Imperial Story
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: Admiral Reinhard von Lohengramm goes into battle against the Alliance with Kircheis and his newly commissioned flagship Brunhild. Siegrun von Munich, pilot of the Empire's experimental Ausf Null Gierskogul, and the various third parties will expand the war beyond the galaxy, increasing his desire to reach not one, but many universes. OC main character.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes:**_ _I do not own any of the used works._

 _Legend of the Galactic Heroes is written by Tanaka Yoshiki. Super Robot Wars belongs to Banpresto._

 _In case you may have noticed, I decided to move it from the crossover section as SRW is already one in itself._

* * *

…

 _Civilization. History. Progress. Conflict._

 _If all were to explore each word, they'd come to a realization that all of these are linked to one another. And that humanity is the bridge that unites all four terms._

 _As human civilization grew, it initiated a recording of human history, how it progresses and how it changes and destroys itself through conflict._

 _History is a universal demonstration of cause and effect, showing how past civilizations fall and today's civilizations arose. How progress is changed regarding perspective and scale. And how it all begins with a source of conflict._

 _Progress regularly follows alongside civilization. Some eras of history bring great progress while others do not. These periods of stagnation shift from one period of conflict to another._

 _Conflict becomes the driving force of civilization. Looking back to history, no one would disagree. If progress were ever created, few would not say that the source was conflict._

 _Of course, the achievements and atrocities of humanity can never be credited to mankind as a whole. Throughout civilization, many humans wished to make a change to the world. These people carried forth grand ambitions to change history, to bring great progress. However, very few survived through the flames of conflict, along with the waves of time and changes in perspectives and values._

 _Nonetheless, there are those who survived these ordeals and became idols in civilization, figures of history, symbols of progress, and masters of conflict. Through their deeds, they leave a scarring mark that alters not only humanity but the universe itself for all eternity._

 _These people are known as "Heroes."_

 _Like each civilization, not every age is limited to just one Hero. Countless Heroes and their auditioners always came together to prove themselves. They don't tend to stay on the same sides, rather divided into multiple sides with similar, but individually different ambitions. An era where all these Heroes collide becomes known as a "Legend."_

 _Now, another conflict has emerged that expands to the vastness of the universe. While many eyes watch over and participate, two great powers become the primary source of conflict in this era._

 _On one side, the autocratic nation of the Galactic Empire was established on the ideals of order and civility. The other is the democratic government of the Free Planets Alliance, based on freedom and justice. These conflicting ideals have made war inevitable, and the flames of vitality are steadily rising. Just like all eras before it, countless men of the two powers become pulled into a war that spreads across the galaxy and beyond._

 _Thus sparks of a new Legend of Heroes._

…

* * *

 **Super Robot Wars Duel**

 **Imperial Story**

* * *

 **Prologue**

…

Space Year 794, Imperial Year 485, December

Galactic Empire, Planet Odin, Ministry of War

The date was close to the end of the Imperial Year 485.

On the planet of Odin, a matter made the year special for the Galactic Empire. Within the large complex that was the Ministry of War, three high ranking staff members were coming together to discuss the celebration.

If one were to describe the Empire's uniforms, all would start with having black, latex outfits composed of pants, boots, a long sleeve shirt, and belt. Officers, starting from Warrant Officers, would have separate round epaulets descending from the neck and up to the shoulders. The more notable feature would be separate chest plates of silver and gray with a cane or W-shaped flourish. Senior Officers such as admirals would have thick lines for rank markings on a chest plate and epaulets in a similar fashion. But the highest officers, the Fleet Admirals would have separate, blocky epaulets on the shoulders with gold colors and think fringes. However, these were reserved for those eligible for the title such as the elected cabinets and their superiors.

All three officers were Fleet Admirals and therefore wore the same kind of decorated uniforms. They gathered today at a square table for a major event.

"So just for embellishing the 30th anniversary of His Majesty's ascension to the throne, you want us to launch a large-scale military expedition into rebel space?"

Fleet Admiral Steinhof was the first to object to the matter. He was a man with more weight than the other two members and very short brown hair.

"I know that he's been active in military affairs over the recent years, but his work in domestic relations are almost nonexistent."

"Besides Chief Commander, the Rebel Fleets are already launching continuous attacks against our forces."

Fleet Admiral Ehrenberg also objected, being the oldest of the group. He sat to the left of Steinhof, having white hair that was a little longer. He had a mustache, a monocle for his right eye, and a soul patch below the chin.

Both Admirals were talking to Gregor von Muckenberger, who sat opposite of Steinhof. He appeared to be the same age as Steinhof if not a little older. Apart from his combed, light brown hair, he had smooth sideburns and thick eyebrows.

Muckenberger sat quietly with his arms crossed on the table as he listened to the feedback coming from his proposal.

"Iserlohn Fortress was attacked for the sixth time."

"We repelled them there," Muckenberger spoke. "And before then, we went as far as destroying a front base in the Vanfleet System."

"But we nearly lost the fortress in the attack before that. Let's also not forget the devastating loss around that time, when we confronted them in the Arlesheim System." Muckenberger was unphased by Ehrenberg counterarguments, which prompted him to continue. "Fleet Admiral Muckenberger, you are not receiving any blame for we are all responsible for victories and defeats. But if we want to make this a true celebration, we have to deal divine punishment to the rebels and make some progress in the war. There's nothing else required other than that."

Steinhof nodded in agreement. Muckenberger grumbled, but not because he was stubborn. Personally, he had his complaints, but it wasn't like he could reverse the decision. He could understand why His Majesty, the Kaiser approved the course of action. But besides that, the perceived goals desired by the Fleet Admirals were different.

"However," Muckenberger added into the conversation. "There is more than just a little expedition into Alliance territory. His Majesty also decided to invite some special guests to serve onto the front line."

"Reinhard von Musel," Steinhof had to guess.

"Didn't His Majesty promote him to Vice Admiral not so long ago?" Ehrenberg had the same person in question.

Unlike many of the soldiers, the top brass of the Imperial Navy had limited knowledge of Reinhard. Over the recent years, his series of victories have been minor, which would accumulate to his path towards promotion to Vice Admiral. Before then, he had known for other significant achievements, which Muckenberger recognized. Commanding the garrison during in the Sixth Battle of Iserlohn, he knew of Reinhard's bright, if somewhat unusual tactics. During the Alliance invasion, Reinhard disobeyed orders and or played around them in particular fashion. While this would be a grave offense of insubordination, his quick thinking resulted in more major blows against the rebel forces. Those successes made Reinhard's benefits outweighed the losses, even though it ticked off Muckenberger some.

But those closer to Imperial politics would've known and despised him for a different reason. Reinhard von Musel was from the lowest class of the nobility, also known as the Imperial Knights. While these accumulated during the development of the high nobility, they never had any particular privileges or positions of power. The existence of this class was to be an honorary status thanks to cooperation with former officials of the Galactic Empire. A development of such a class was treated as a nuisance, and the real nobles looked down on them like they did the commoners.

Those who knew Reinhard learned his name because of his older sister, Annerose von Grunewald. To the high nobles, she was a gorgeous woman to come from a detested class that they encouraged the Kaiser to take her in as a consort. With a large sum of money, he did just that, which sealed the rocky relationship between Reinhard and the high nobles. His quick promotions from the Kaiser for his achievements in the war were also seen as a political ploy. Although hostility between the nobility and Reinhard was evident, there were never any open conflicts save a few unlucky ones who were too impatient.

A combination of the three earned the man disdain and admiration from those who knew him. But while Muckenberger shared the same resentment as the nobility, it was not to the same degree. Nonetheless, it was a chance to test more of his prowess.

However, that was not the only person he had in mind.

"Yes, this marks another battle for the brat. But I'm talking about another so-called brat who just enlisted into the military."

"Siegrun von Munich," Ehrenberg gave the name.

"Siegrun?" Steinhof was the only one to be surprised by the name as if this was new information to him. "But hasn't she already been rejected and incarcerated?"

"His Majesty already gave her full clearance of charges and access to military service," Ehrenberg enlightened the topic as one of the only few people who knew. "The order was enacted two days ago."

"We can not overturn his decisions," Muckenberger spoke as if he already accepted the decision, unlike the questioning Steinhof.

"But besides her gender, her personality doesn't match military standards, let alone Imperial decency. What would allow her to take such an honorary role in our military forces?"

"From what we gather under the Kaiser's words, she'll be operating the Empire's secret prototype from Imperial R&D."

Muckenberger gave them the name.

"Ausf Null Gierskogul."

"G-Gierskogul?" Steinhof as he heard the name.

"Yes," Ehrenberg confirmed. "The humanoid weapons platform for the experimental 'Light Reactor.'"

"Apparently," Muckenberger explained with a mixture of puzzlement and humor. "After further investigation, we traced its origins back to the Munich family and collaborating corporations headquartered at Phezzan. When we received the technology, it already had a computer installed with biometrical data in the registery. The imprinted data matched DNA scanning and imprints on the user's left arm, which all match closest to the members of the Munich family. However, there have only been three known members in the Munich family at the time. The father lost his left arm in the war, and the mother had scarring burns thanks to a fire accident. Neither of them fit well with the registry test. Therefore, the only one who could fully activate the machine was…."

"Siegrun von Munich," Steinhof repeated the name.

"Unfortunately for her," Muckenberger continued. "The woman doesn't know about the weapon's past, nor does she know that it's been entrusted to her. All we've given her were simple instructioons for how to use the machine when she goes into battle."

"But-"

"I know it sounds like a waste of resources. I admit it myself. However, consider this test for her as well as that brat. We are all aware how unusual she gets through things. But now, we shall see if her immediate survival until now was either all Loki's trickery or a real blessing from the Valkyries themselves."

The other two Admirals remained silent. The feeling of unease came more from just the unexpected situation regarding the most promising weapon designed by the military. They all then share a sense of humor and fear; it'll be a waste if it was destroyed, but it's survival ensured to bring even greater changes.

And to the shared fear and paranoia for the rest of the Imperial high-class, the change was sure to come.

* * *

Unknown Location

At a concealed location, a silhouetted figure stood at the top of an elevated, isolated platform. Below was pitch black darkness that was consuming specks of light into its center. Above was the origin, a bright light that sprinkled specs of itself while emitting a blue-green glow.

Aside from the sounds of vacuum coming from the interaction of both forces, the room remained disturbed until now. Some footsteps were heard, another being ascended the platform that provoked the attention of the first. Unlike it, who was human but wore hoods to prevent accurate identification, the newcomer was clearly a well-built female with long hair. The unknown resident prompted the woman to speak.

"Doctor, it is time."

"Very well," the first figure spoke in an elderly man's tone. "We have no choice then. Let us begin."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _So, yet again, another big project that's on my list. Fortunately, it fits with the stories I'm used to writing or reading, so it should be easier than most stories. However, the work that sparked this project is Super Robot Wars, or more notably the recent V game. Being the first time to feature a non-mecha space opera series, it paved the way to do something similar with another legendary piece of artwork. Some may come to enjoy seeing the series interweave with various mecha shows; others may find it disgraceful._

 _Nonetheless, I want to design Duel to be more than just multiple plotlines coming together as one like in most series. While that's the case, there'll be some significant adjustments that are unorthodox, yet does its best to remain faithful to their themes and elements. One of which is dividing the story into two perspectives, one for the combined, original and allied cast of the Galactic Empire and the other for the Free Planets Alliance. Of course, this tells the story of Super Robot Wars Duel on the Imperial side, and there'll be a point where the rails split in two directions. The other is described as an alternate timeline courtesy of the cast in the Alliance. Unfortunately, it'll be a while before the Alliance gets their part of the story, but the Empire is certainly the first to follow if you plan to learn LoGH's story from beginning to end._

 _Nonetheless, I hope this was an enjoyable read. Hopefully, if I get the energy, the next story shall come up soon._


	2. Scenario 1- Prelude

_Before continuing with the story, I wanted to say a few things regarding the setup of the chapters._

 _Every chapter or "Scenario" will be divided into three separate chapters. The first will be a prelude to the scenario, the second is the actual battle, and finally the postlude. Sometimes, one or two of these will be skipped, but that'll be for the very last in a particular arc or the story itself. It'll help me move chapters along, without it being too overbearing._

 _And so, here's the Prelude for Scenario 1._

 _Credited Works_

 _Super Robot Wars- Banpresto_

 _Legend of Galactic Heroes- Tanaka Yoshiki_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Space Year 795, Imperial Year 486, January

Galactic Empire, Iserlohn Corridor

In the darkness of space, thousands of tiny objects in space all traveled in an organized manner. The black colors blended in perfectly, although they emitted bright red lights behind. Minor details that were harder to see without getting close were the diagonal, silver stripes and golden-winged emblems on the sides. But even from a distance, however, one could easily tell that this was a fleet of warships.

That was one of many fleets part of the Galactic Empire. Each warship was of elegant design, composed of smooth edges for the main body like the symbols they wear. All of them had aligned holes in them, whether they were for propulsions on different degrees of freedom, including rotation, or bores for energy weapons. By their more blocky engines, they had several done by the sides designed for communication.

If one saw each ship clearly, once could count about 35,400 warships in this expeditionary fleet. Not all of them were the same ship type as they were composed of various classes. Destroyers were a lot more blocky, with a single long engine behind and smooth head surrounded by four large packs of missile banks and beam cannons. Most of the ships, particularly the cruisers and battleships would have a soft underbelly by their engines blocks. Compared to the destroyers, cruisers were at least 500 meters in length, while battleships were around 700 meters. Even the battleships had their separate classes; despite having just as many weapons, fast battleships had an additional engine for higher speed and had twelve forward cannons. Standard battleships had only eight barrels, but they also had a larger complement underneath composed of fighters and similarly smaller craft.

In the underbelly of one particular battleship, pilots were strapping on their equipment by the Empire's primary fighters. Valkyries stationed along by the launch tubes on both sides of the hanger, with a white color contrasting the larger ships. Each Valkyrie was composed of multiple hulls: One top hull with a round front was connected to another at the bottom, shouldered by two engine pods and four laser cannons. The front section housed a shuttle bay, where small, single-pod ships were docked.

Known only to the pilots inside the hanger, the shuttle bay had an extra complement inside the warship. Unlike most of the aircraft, it wasn't a spacecraft at all, but more of a weapons platform designed to look human. Most of the body, namely the torso and toeless legs thought unnecessary had a heavily built design. The head was sharper with a red visor and tiny diodes with a variety of colors. There was no right arm; it instead had a long, round heavy cannon by its torso. Connected by motors, it had two degrees of rotational freedom, though horizontal rotation had stricter limits due to the cannon extending behind. The only elegant parts were its left arm and shoulders, which had exhaust ports for its thrusters. Additional weapons were two rows of missiles on its left breast, an oversized handgun with a spiral bore, holstered at the machine's left hip, and a huge spear it carried behind its left shoulder.

To match Imperial designs, it had black primary colors with the Empire's gold insignia on the shoulders and silver outlines. Lines covered the mecha like blood veins. Although these were dark blue for know, one would guess correctly that they would glow brighter colors when the machine was activated. On the torso was a hydraulic, vertically rotating door with a lighter shade of silver.

Two pilots at the bay were observing the strange automaton, both feeling uneasy and ridiculing it's deformed design.

"Such an inelegant weapon. And for it to appear on this battleship."

"Isn't it puzzling?"

"Puzzling?"

"When they tell us about a new weapon being transported onto our ship and we're never given any information as to how or why?"

"Less so than how the people who thought about designing it. As many weapons as they put onto the machine, they've put them all in so inelegantly. The machine is large and looks like it glows brightly like any star. It's such a large and recognizable target, it should be a waste of resources. No, it's a disgrace."

"Hey, is that how you talk to the Empire's newest weapon?" The voice came from a woman behind them, who was failing to act professionally. "Especially in front of a high noble?"

The woman with emerald eyes and long, blonde hair that went down to shoulder length was the young lad named Siegrun von Munich. Like the officers above, those who met her in person would agree she was far from the standards of the Galactic Empire. Only her main blue pendant and topaz rings showed signs of nobility, including the earrings with a ruby, emerald, and sapphire. Her casual dress contrasted the standard Germanic nobility attire; she had a short skirt, which was only held by two straps around her should. She had black, latex pants to cover her legs. The soldiers wondered if she took a small size from the military's men's only uniforms; it was a drawback to having a military with a patriarchal culture.

That same kind of culture caused ire among even the Imperial soldiers who knew of her enlistment into the military.

"A woman like you, serving under the Empire?" one of the two soldiers snarled.

"Just because you're a high noble in control of this weapon doesn't mean you're welcome," the other soldier shouted. "And you're only here by orders of Fleet Admiral Muckenberger and His Majesty."

"I can thank those two later," Siegrun continued rant rebelliously. "I think it's more important for you start readying yourselves than worrying about others."

"Why you," the two soldiers growled at her, both her looking down on the two and showing misconduct. She was shaken for a while, but not enough that she started panicking. In fact, it disturbed her a lot more their misbehavior despite being a woman.

"If you're going fight, why don't you start saving your strength for the Alliance?"

The agitated soldiers got even more intense until the speakers came up.

"Attention, rebel forces are within the vicinity! All pilot, head to your battle stations immediately! I repeat, all pilots to your battle stations immediately!"

Upon hearing the alarm, the pilots snarled again at the special guest before leaving to their assigned posts. Siegrun proceeded forward, but not without clenching her fists at the two pilots. Their mockery infested her mind that kept her away from focusing on her surroundings.

 _Why is it that they always look down on me? I'm supposed to be high noble, and I wanted to serve the military to prove it. So why can't they just recognize me as one?_

Her clouded thoughts prevented her from hitting her feet on the staircases that plunged her forward. Waving her her arms, she clung onto a rail with her right arm, but not before hitting the staircase. The pain came on her left arm as her mind switched to this weakness.

 _So what if I'm a bit clumsy? What if every time I gain luck, it's met with the equal misfortune to others?_ Siegrun made hyperbolic comments that people made over her defunct personality. The clumsiness that makes her a fool, and the blind luck that gives her the fortune to survive deadly encounters while having to watch the misfortune of others. _I was mocked seriously by another "brat" for this constant cycle of foolishness. That's why I wanted to prove myself in the military._

Of course, that also got her into trouble. Just for wanting to apply to the military, she was apprehended by the authorities. She didn't know if it was luck or fate, but the Kaiser and his cabinet required her attention. She didn't know the Kaiser too much, though she was one of the old man's concubines who attended his extravagant parties. The only saving grace she had about him was the lack of interest in politics or enforcement of the Empire's regime, which made him far from a tyrant, but a lame-duck ruler who'd watch the nation decay.

 _Perhaps it's His Majesty's lack of enforcement of patriarchal tradition, too, why I was chosen to this weapon's pilot._ Siegrun though as she got back up. _But maybe, it also has to do with…_

She looked at her left arm as she found on blood or scrapes. Fortunately for her, it was only a cramp on her hand that was going to last for a while. But she drew more attention to what was on her palm, something that existed for a long time now.

Although no one else could see it, Siegrun had an arcane circle encrypted on the palm of her hand, which glowed brightly with light green colors. She couldn't remember when she got it, though she did remember having to go through tests the companies her family worked for on Phezzan. Why her, she didn't know. Maybe it was something within the entire Munich family, and she was the only child at that time.

 _It could be something His Majesty knows, too,_ another possibility came in Siegrun's mind. It's not like any woman arrested for trying to join the military can get away freely with the Kaiser's consent. He or his officers must have something about her and family to allow her enlistment. _And whatever it's about, this machine must be related._

Siegrun eyed on the machine towering above her, blocked by the metal stairs and bridge that lead to the cockpit seat. Whatever the machine was, it was assigned to her specifically for an unknown purpose.

As alarms sounded in the battleship, Siegrun ran up the stairs. After nearly stumbling at the top, she quickly crossed the bridge before arriving at the cockpit.

* * *

Tiamat System, Battleship Tannhauser

An Imperial officer with short, red hair stood by the commander's seat, watching over the other officers. Around him was the typical main bridge of the flagship, a glass dome with classical Germanic architecture, notably the pillars that were supporting it. The bridge was curved and elevated into three separate levels, a central staircase leading up to the commander's chair. His uniform indicated he was an officer himself, though below the one in charge of the ship, let alone the fleet.

The real commander appeared when doors opened up from the side, all of the officers and helmsmen saluting to him. The difference between him and his aide above has longer, blonde hair and extra decorations on his epaulets to show his ranking as the highest commander.

The command before them was the young Vice Admiral Reinhard von Musel. He looked to see every salute being of absolute and well-deserved respect, even if his standards were rebellious in some ways. Sighing from frustration, he took comfort being on his flagship, but more importantly being beside his red-haired aide."

"Welcome back, Your Excellency," the officer bowed to his superior. The more modest approach indicated themselves equals despite the slight change in ranks.

"What is the current status of the fleet, Kircheis?"

"The Muckenberger Fleet dispatched not so long ago. After they had been long outside Iserlohn fortress, they messaged us to trail behind them. We are to act as the rearguard as he carries out the attack in the Tiamat System."

"So he's merely casting us aside," Reinhard took his seat. "No matter, as long as we're not too involved in this scheme of affairs. Even with their best efforts, this kind of attack is the best they can do."

"Muckenberger appears to be aware of that," Kircheis observed the slower advancement of the Imperial fleets before them. "He doesn't seem to be taking chances with reckless encounters with the rebel forces."

"And they have already launched six fleets to intercept," Reinhard could see through the pointless on the military level. During the campaign, he could also see some objections coming from Muckenberger of this expedition into Alliance space, especially since the rebels jumped off the bat upon hearing their attack. "Such a waste. Thousands of ships, millions of soldiers and an endless amount of resources exhausted. And for what, a minor celebration for His Majesty? Not like even he could've done something about the decision."

"It's interesting how you'd have some concern for what the Fleet Admiral is thinking."

"The only bigger concern is the other officers. There's nothing I like or dislike about them, but universally, they're useless. The only real reason they're in high power is due to their status of high nobility. The only saving grace was that the conference's average age was insignificantly lower."

"Sounded like you didn't want to attend."

"I never watched to go. It's not like they'd listen to my input anyway, which made me used to alienation and antagonism. It's just that I can't spend fruitless time alone and-"

"The only things useful are information and pre-assigned battle plans."

Reinhard nodded, which was the same old combat scenario like anything with Iserlohn fortress.

"It's agitating how the Alliance is so obsessed with Iserlohn. As powerful as it is, as much as it obstructs any invasion into Imperial space, there is always a way to neutralize it without any bloodshed. They always believe that they must attack it directly, rather than so much as find a way around it."

"That's why His Majesty, Otfried V ordered the construction of the fortress. To protect our territory from rebel invasions before we were even born."

"That's true, but it doesn't mean the Alliance never had something equivalent. Through all of our campaigns into their territory, they're repelled by a rising hero who annihilates our forces effortlessly. First Lin Pao, then the 730 Mafia."

"The curses of Admiral Bruce Ashbey still echo in the minds of soldiers stationed here at Iserlohn Corridor."

Those horror stories from the Empire came from the previous battle in the same system. The 730 Mafia, lead by Commander Bruce Ashbey, were known to be the greatest military commanders of the Alliance. Leading the team, he and his friends led many victories against the Imperial forces, repelling every assault on their home space and even attacked close Imperial worlds. Although Bruce fell long before and the 730 Mafia disbanded, his achievements shook the Empire to its core and inspired more Alliance admirals to continue resistance.

"Even without him, these ultimately useless campaigns remind me that when I achieve a higher ranking, I can forget predicaments when despicable people called upon me. Tell me, Kircheis. Ever since Duke Herbert's fiasco, who boasted swift victory at the start of the war, do you know how many battles have occurred?" Reinhard waited for Kircheis to shake silently before answering. "329 including the skirmishes, which makes this the 330th. With so many large battles in 150 years without progress on either side, I wonder how those on top never get bored of them."

"The war just continues, but…"

"You can win wars with the correct strategy and the Alliance has worn itself of its best minds and education. They may be experts in winning battles on a tactical level and with home field advantage, but they don't have a clue about strategy."

"That's why we get promoted so quickly, wouldn't you say so?"

"In retrospect, it's fascinating," Reinhard nodded. "Just a while ago, I became Vice Admiral with this small fleet under my command and you as my aide. Now with the old man's 30th anniversary, this expedition comes along. Wouldn't you say good fortune is heading our way?"

Immediately after New Year's Day of I.Y. 486, the expeditionary force was launched from the capital planet of Odin as promised. Attended by his cabinet, he commissioned the expedition into Alliance territory. Despite opposition from Ehrenberg and Steinhof, the majority of those participating in the battle agreed with the Kaiser.

Reinhard also well approved of the decision as did Muckenberger, who appointed him as a minor officer.

"I enjoyed eyeing on our Fleet Admiral during the ceremony. He looks so dignified to remain confident and patient in his years. Of course, he only looks all so dignified."

Kircheis was merely shaken over his friend's words. Muckenberger was quite inconsistent with rising officers like Reinhard and himself and all three were aware of that. A few times, their Fleet Admiral deliberately cast them off to areas where they'd have no control or had the possibility of being killed. Being a military officer, they knew it wasn't their status that agitated him; rather it's the misconception that favoritism from the Kaiser supported Reinhard. Despite this, they managed to avoid the worst and even got the better out of them. Through all of his failed attempts to sideline Reinhard, Muckenberger never showed signs of instability.

"Though dignity and patience are perhaps the only things that give him confidence and stability," Reinhard continued. "From what I hear, before we reached the fortress, Stockhausen and Seeckt yet got into another quarrel."

"Again? They just argued not long before the New Year."

"And they did it in front of the Fleet Admiral himself. It got so bad that he had to step in between them before any unrest occurred. With the heat of tension rising that high, I wonder how much longer he can maintain such dignity."

"That's evil of you, Reinhard," Kircheis chuckled back with his friend.

"I wouldn't say that."

"There's no other word to describe it."

"Let's just say I'm also a little puzzled. His dignity aside, his issued battle plans have become a lot more...detailed."

"Detailed? What do you mean?"

"During the meeting, the Fleet Admiral specified one fleet to be in the mid-right vanguard, but it is not ours."

"Why did he do that?" Kircheis could feel the same uneasiness coming from the Vice Admiral. As paranoid as he was, Reinhard would believe oddities to not be good news for him. Muckenberger was a political enemy, but would it be Reinhard assigned, death by friendly or enemy fire would've been an easy way to get rid of him. Another way would've been to somehow fire at their ship upon retreating. But Muckenberger wasn't too stupid to make such incriminating moves. Moreover, the location of the assigned fleet was in the face of many other ships that blocked the way. Even the ship's assignment, which has been very specified by Muckenberger, drew a lot of confusion among the staff officers.

"The question why he chose that particular fleet is just as puzzling as the position it was assigned. Or to put it more accurately, it's why he's so interested in its flagship."

"The flagship?"

"Nothing seemed wrong regarding the captain. Even through all the various people, with my interactions with Muckenberger, this is a new development. Moreover, the Nibelungenlied took part of the commissioning but didn't appear with all the other ships. In fact, it was launched remotely and accompanied us in the expedition long after. Many factors ensure the matter does not concern us, but the unusual activity of the battleship and it's coincidental attachment to the fleet without our knowing means something in regards to the battle."

"Do you think Muckenberger is preparing something special for the rebels?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Whether I'm impressed should it bring victory or amused if it fails catastrophically, I can tell whatever is involved brings quite some intrigue."

Their conversation and thoughts were interrupted when one of their officers reported back to them.

"Your Excellency, it's begun."

The two commander watched the Alliance fleets that were closing in on Muckenberger. All the ships had green colors of varying degrees: army green, leaf green, teal, and so forth. Battleships, cruisers, and destroyers all shared the same design and were a lot less elegant. They looked like single blocks with a round nose for the front, communication antennas stuck out by the bridge on top, and missile banks and launch bays on the sides. Moreover, there were more gunports for smaller energy weapons on both the sides and front. The single engine had long fins that covered the exhaust. If there were any advantages the Alliance ships had despite having a lower technology lead, it would be putting mobility and practically over elegance.

Nonetheless, the Alliance ships engaged with Muckenberger's fleet. With 33,900 ships going against the majority of the expeditionary force, the two fleets were taking each other head on while maintaining their distance. The simple duel between the two groups only bored Reinhard.

"A formation without an ounce of creativity results in a battle without creativity. It's meaningless at this rate, but if I had command, I could easily wipe the floor of the rebels in a one-sided victory."

"It's still too early to demand absolute command," Kircheis objected, knowing the time they disobeyed orders despite the sudden victory.

"It's just a hobby of mine, watching battles from the rear. That way, I can think about what I could've done and contrast the results. Besides, it might be for the best, depending on how we look at it. Other than the needless safety of relaxing from the frontlines, it saves our combat potential."

"Combat potential that's valuable enough to change the outcome of the battle," Siegfried could understand his thoughts. "I wonder if Muckenberger has the same idea."

"No, Muckenberger always had things his way. Just like how he discounted and shelved the Grimmelshausen Fleet, we are also outside of his plan, though his interest in the Nibelungenlied has an interesting change to it."

"So maybe he does have a unique trick up his sleeve."

"Perhaps, but regardless what the Fleet Admiral has in mind, new technology and weapons don't guarantee absolute victory. Tactics, formations and other tricks outside physical weaponry always played a huge role in battles. In this case, combat potential can be the ultimate deciding factor."

"For that to happen though, the enemy will have to put some effort, which would cost them that potential."

"Correct, and there's no way we can miss this opportunity. Regardless of its strategic value, this battle will be important to us politically. If we seize the opportunity, we'll be recognized for our contributions that even Muckenberger himself won't ignore. Being the decisive factor in this battle will be more than enough to be promoted to a full-fledged Admiral."

Reinhard continued to observe the confrontation as the two groups exchanged fire. Both sides shared the same amount of casualties, but he doubted it would continue like this for long.

 _Now let's see how the Alliance responds. More importantly, let's see what our allies on the front lines will do._

* * *

On his flagship Wilhemina, Muckenberger ordered the formation of his fleet. Currently, his men were at a stalemate, reacting only to the changes within the rebel fleet. The exchange of fire was never ending with no side getting a hand on the other.

"Continue the attack," the fleet admiral ordered. "They can't last too long in a direct fight!"

Muckenberger was patient enough to expect this attack to happen, knowing that an expedition into Alliance space would never go smoothly. Imperial ships would last much longer in a direct fight in that range, but if he didn't seize an opportunity to strike back soon, it could be anyone's game.

"Fleet Admiral, an enemy fleet has broken off! They're charging right at us!"

Those reports brought or annoyance than anything.

"Impudent fools, trying to launch a convex attack in the middle of the battle. All nearby fleets, focus your fire and intercept them at once!"

His fleet and the two fleets nearby complied. All of their ships directed their forward cannons at the smaller rebel fleet, shooting a barrage of beams at the enemy opposition. It would technically be enough to cripple the enemy if they were all fired that the same time, forming a wall of energy no ship could pass unscathed. However, the Imperial fleet didn't have that option as the fleet moved too fast.

Furthermore, the rebel fleet suddenly moved quickly to the sides, dodging most of the enemy artillery fire without Muckenberger noticing. While continuing to make progress towards the Imperial fleets, the rebels were positioned right by the side before charging straight into their lines. Upon getting in close range, several of the larger ships dispatch hundreds of smaller attack craft to lead the charge.

"Sir, the enemy has just changed course! They're striking us from the sides! Spartanian attack ships incoming!"

Muckenberger finally got drew attention, several of the smaller craft already flew past them. The Spartanians had the same shape as the Alliance cruisers and battleships but were shrunk down to the size of a space fighter and given gray colors, save for custom paintings from their pilots. Only one or two men operated the cockpit seat on the front, but each fighter had a powerful armament. Every attack craft had a twin laser cannon turret on the dorsal front to confront enemies on half a hemisphere of angles. For the front prow, it either had four of the same short-range weapon: Gatling cannons, fiber flechette guns, rapid-fire laser cannons or neutron beam cannons capable of destroying capital ships. Therefore, they were a lot more flexible and deadlier than the Imperial Valkyries.

These attack crafts lead the charge as they blasted through Imperial ships, followed by fire from the motherships. Cruisers and battleships were blasted apart, even after they responded by firing their side cannons, which outnumbered their forward weapons or turned to face the enemy. The Alliance fleets fired upon the Imperial vessels by their large starboard sides. Once their enemies met the larger ships head-on, the fleet already cruised past them. As Valkyries were dispatched to intercept them, their mother vessels were taken out one by one.

"Many ships have already been destroyed. Our forces are now in disarray!"

"Don't be flustered! Continue spreading out!"

But Muckenberger's order only added more to the confusion. When the larger Imperial ships spread out, they all crashed into one another or the Alliance ships. The initial dogfights between the Valkyries and Spartanians were also going against their favor; the latter merely went side by side with the latter before destroying them with their laser turrets. With the rebel fleet swerving randomly into the disorganized Imperial armada, the whole battle was just complete chaos.

Muckenberger's patience was slowly dwindling down. Although his ship was not in danger, the Spartanian ships and Valkyries flying around the Wilhemina didn't help. Clenching his fists at the rebel ships, he had to think of something before the Imperial suffered what was already an epic fiasco.

"Sir, the reserve force is withdrawing!"

Muckenberger turned around to see the only fleet that wasn't participating the battle. Looking back at the main screen, he saw that the reserve fleet he already put under Reinhard never got involved. At first, the Fleet Admiral thought the commander would've immediately high-tailed it and leave him for dead. But from the commanders who respected him more, there was more to it. Even he could see that fleet was only going slowly in reverse. If they followed suit, they will easily catch up them and still fight in an organized formation.

"Damn fools! Trying to run from a fight like this! We should order them to reinforce us this instant."

But Muckenberger knew his cursing officers were ignoring the hindsight of the situation. He immediately objected and followed cue.

"No, all fleets, reverse course! Continue fighting the rebel ships as we fall back to Iserlohn!"

On order, all the Imperial vessels were falling back, going twice the speed of the reserve fleet behind them. The rebel fleets already passed through the Imperial forces, all the easier to separate the two belligerents. As the remains of Muckenberger's expeditionary fleet caught up the reserves, the rebel attack force continued to absorb all of the forces left in the sudden strike. The fleet still had most of their ships but was separated far from their supporting fleets. The attack force continued their charge against the retreating ships like nothing happened.

"Sir, we have regrouped our fleets from the crossfire. However, the enemy fleet has accumulated their forces and is continuing their advance."

"Continue our reverse course," he ordered. "Let them pursue until we've gained the advantage."

Although Muckenberger wasn't sure what Reinhard had in mind, he foresaw the fate of the rebel that was stretching its capabilities thin. Without a time to resupply, the rebel forces will be at their limits, allowing the Imperial fleets to turn the tables back on them.

But along the way, Muckenberger eyed on one of the battleships to his right. The Nibelungenlied suffered damage, yet survived the massive blow dealt by the rebel forces. He stared more at the ship, expecting something to appear at this time. After a while, he merely shook his head and resumed observing the battle at hand.

* * *

Tiamat System, Battleship Rio Grande

"Admiral, the 11th fleet is advancing and continuing to press their assault."

A large screen projected the situation of the entire battle. On their side, they had several large triangles in positions against three larger ones, indicating the side of the Alliance and Empire. Of the six fleets mustered, the 11th Fleet charge forward with permission. The fleet's movement on the screen indicated them charging forward, side-stepping, and then smoothly cutting apart the enemy forces. The Imperial fleets very disorganized and on the run, but getting the 11th Fleet to return as become a hassle.

Like the Empire, the Free Planets Alliance had their standard uniforms. Every officer in the Alliance Navy, officers included, wore khaki pants with a belt, an army green beret with gold, pentagonal star pins, and a corresponding long-sleeve shirt. Collar pins displayed differences in the ranks of officers: minor ones would have at least half-field collar pins, while seniors had full rectangular ones.

"Are you okay with this?" an officer said beside his superior, who's overweight appearance, pale skin and white hair and mustache showed old age. "We may have the Imperials retreating, but it looks like a trap."

"It's still too early to tell," the Admiral objected. "Everything is based on perspective. Holland's actions are undoubtedly reckless, but if the opponent is incompetent, then this will be an Alliance victory. Though I wonder…"

Another report interrupted the Admiral's thoughts.

"Admiral, incoming transmission from Admiral Ulanhu."

The holographic screen appeared in front of him. Ulanhu had darker skin and was more well-built and younger than the Admiral before him.

"Admiral Bucock," Ulanhu saluted to the man equal in rank. "I request your cooperation in restraining Holland's reckless behavior," he demanded, referring to the commander of the 11th Fleet. "He may know how to ignore old tactics, but he's unable to come up with any new ones. What he thinks as his original tactics are nothing but a bunch of random maneuvers."

"He seems to be on a roll and winning so far. Perhaps we might win it in a called game."

"I only hope that "so far" continues long enough, but the fleet is inching closer to their limit. If the Imperials have at least one competent commander or some interesting trick up their sleeve, then it won't be long before Holland's behavior comes to bite him later." As far as they knew, using looser disorganized methods can stirrup a lot of confusion among an enemy. But without having some organization, without its commander, they're just easy pickings of an unruly mob. The situation is even worse when they wasted much energy and ammunition without an appropriate place for resupply. "He thinks of himself as the revival of Bruce Ashbey, and he might even become an Admiral far earlier than he did. However, he has nowhere near the same competency or capability as him. Just his savagery and egoism."

"What you say is true, both about Holland and the Imperial fleet. A portion in the rear has retreated without fighting, and the rest are following suit. It's safe to say it's less of desertion and more a tactical withdrawal."

"I noticed it, too. The only officer who's not bright enough to see it is that empty-headed Holland." Anyone would believe he has won when he advances, and a retreating enemy equals a defeated enemy. However, more talented commanders can understand that retreating is more viable and useful option, allowing him to save his army and avoid random battles of attrition. Sometimes, falling back will allow him to consolidate his current strength and muster for a counterattack. With Holland's egoism in mind, 11th Fleet was blind to this advantage. "Now he's overextending himself to the point of no return. Once that happens, the Imperial commander will give the signal and beat the 11th Fleet mercilessly!"

"I believe there's nothing much we can do at this point. To convince someone to withdraw upon winning is much harder than when he's not. It's like telling a suitor to give up when he believes he has the woman of his dreams, rather than after realizing that he's been dumped." As much as he agreed with Ulanthu's plea, Bucock could foresee the destruction of the fleet. "However, there's no point in leaving our soldiers to die meaninglessly from the actions of their hard-headed commanders. We can't sit back and do nothing."

"As far we're concerned, we can only prepare for the inevitable disaster that bestows upon the 11th Fleet," Ulanhu sighed over the future losses of good soldiers. "Very well then, I'll have my fleets start moving once that happens."

"I'll continue sending withdrawal orders to Holland."

The two Admirals saluted again before communications stopped. As the 11th Fleet continued to press on, Bucock leaned back on his chair arms crossed. As he sighed over foreseen events, he could only wish for some miracle to get the vanguard forces to withdraw before their victory turns back on them. However, the old Admiral's fears didn't end there. As if it were a premonition, he sensed another element that was going against his favor, an unforeseen event that was about to happen.

* * *

Siegrun waited anxiously inside her vehicle. Her hands were on her lap, yet to touch the controls, but she was unsure over what to press. The right side was a control stick with various buttons and sticks around it. The other had a gauntlet connected by wires and electronics. She was desperate to get out of the battleship, but she wasn't given many instructions for how to operate it. Impatience for standing by was another factor. Regardless if she disobeyed orders, she couldn't just die without going into battle.

 _Come on, when are they going to send me out there!?_ She already contacted the commander in charge, but her orders were to simply standby. With the irritation from the first time she called, she assumed he was just another misogynistic man who obstructed chance at combat. _Being clumsy is one thing, but if I'm going to die out here, at least be fighting against the enemy! Not being housed up in here!_ She wanted to shout with anger at the officers and her tight situation in the cockpit.

The machine was very compact to describe it respectably and comfortably. It was far from comfortable, at least to her standards, because the foamy seat was the only source of comfort. Her legs had limited movement as the blocky surroundings separated and isolated them; she couldn't get much freedom without having to lift her legs up, which was hard enough without opening up the cockpit or raising her bum up. Guards locked her shoulders, which she theorized could turn when activated. The seatbelt gave her torso some flexibility with four diagonal straps to keep her in place. Maybe a fitting suit will also give more survivability.

Siegrun could see the outlines of the dark internal walls. The smooth texture she felt upon entering indicated that they operate like computers and cameras. The blank screens, therefore, stated that the robot was yet to be turned on.

More strikes against the ship shook the battleship and the machine inside. With the attacks being more intense and totaling up, it won't be long before the whole ship explodes.

 _That's it,_ Siegrun snapped in her head, her hands raised from her lap. She started moving the right joystick, but to no avail. _If it's going against orders, then so be it. I'd rather suffer whatever court martial comes after than die idling out here!_

But then, the gauntlet glowed. No, it wasn't just the gauntlet. Siegrun could see the light on her right hand, the same archaic circle imprinted at her palm. The front top screen then opened window. Before she knew it, the computer spoke to her with a feminine electronic voice.

"Registered user detected. Please insert your left arm."

The shocked Siegrun first thought about jumping when the machine suddenly talked to her. Not that she knew much about military machinery or computers, but this was the first time the Empire ever developed an inanimate object that talked. It sounded creepy with its monotone voice, but it wasn't threatening either. The flashing "INSERT ARM" message in front of her indicated that it wanted her to activate it.

With nothing else to do, Siegrun complied with the message and inserted her arm into the left gauntlet as best she can. Surprisingly, it was was a perfect fit for her, even with the rings on her hand. It wasn't long before the message disappeared, but the computer responded by locking her arm in place. As Siegrun tried pulling her arm out- it was tightly locked in place, which made any struggle useless- the computer continued with its procedure.

"Arm inserted. Scan initiated," Siegrun could feel light being emitted onto her arm as part of the scan. She thought it tickled a little, but was anxious whether or not the machine was going to amputate it. But such paranoia went away when the machine finished. "Scan complete. Imprint recognized. Greetings, Siegrun von Munich. Startup sequence initiated, connecting to Light Reactor."

The screen all flashed light green, temporarily blinding Siegrun's eyes. When she came to, she saw another screen at the bottom showing the emblem of the Galactic Empire, followed by a silvery background and two Valkyries on the sides. The words in front displayed in German "In the name of Munich and His Majesty," below the words "Imperial Humanoid Autonomous Weapons Platform, Ausf 0 Gierskogul".

Siegrun assumed that the Gierskogul was the name of her machine. She watched the screen above that displayed abstract views of the machine and did a systems check. All of them connected to the Light Reactor, which was located right behind her, even though she couldn't see it. The side screens showed analysis on the systems regarding its weapons and their respective arms or supposed arms. Those same screens even did checks on the legs and thrusters of the machine. All of them reported no signs of trouble and gave all the green lights.

"Main startup complete. Systems: all green. Switching screens to visual mode. Ausf Null Gierskogul ready for battle."

All the screens then changed to what was supposedly outside of her machine, save a few screens that were shown on corners. Although it didn't give her a full view of the battlefield and showed the polyhedral outlines, she could still see everything in a whole hemisphere of vision. Looking around, she also found the machine's appearance change slightly. The lines that covered the machine's body light up with bright, blue-green colors and those same colors emitted behind the shoulders. The screen even showed levels of power output and levels indicated that it could do more damage than a small fighter.

She could every part of her body normally, obviously expect her left arm. When she moved it around, both in theory and interest, she found the arm of the machine reacting to her movements. However, that also brought the same sensations as a normal arm. When the left arm of the Gierskogul was stuck, the gauntlet followed accordingly, and her normal left arm touched its surface. She found on her side that the arm was stuck on the machines holding it down. It seems that even if she knew how to activate the machine, the officers still wouldn't allow her into combat.

 _If that's going to be the case then, so be it!_

Siegrun put some more backbone, the screen showing more power being drawn out of the Reactor and into the left arm. The veins on the arm glowed more brightly as the increased power ripped through its holdings, which fell off the machine.

When her main cannon had the same problem, she gave the same amount of force, but this time, by pressing her right shoulder and leg. This suddenly gave a brighter glow on her right shoulder, and the right leg started to move. The combined forces of the right thruster and leg ripped apart the holdings on that side. The whole torso was allowed to turn freely, though the metal staircase blocked the machine.

Just when Siegrun had some freedom, the captain of the battleship contacted her through its communications hub.

"Gierskogul pilot, you are not yet authorized for launch! Please return to your position and remain on standby!"

Siegrun didn't much care about his orders. She had just destroyed the machines locking it in place and got some hold of the machine's controls. Not letting this opportunity slip up, especially in a warzone like this, she continued moving forward with its shoulder thrusters and legs.

Knowing the inside of the hanger bay beforehand, she could find where the shuttles were to be launched. Making a 180-degree turn around the column, she looked down at the large door for her possible escape route.

"Gierskogul pilot, disengage immediately! I repeat, disengage- UUAAAAGGGHHH!"

The officer was interrupted when laser fire seemingly blasted through the ship's bridge. It was able to shut the officer up and possibly prevent her from getting a court martial for abandoning her position. But now the whole battleship was on the verge of destruction.

Taking a step off the edge, Siegrun felt the Gierskogul drift off into space. She felt herself drifting towards the main door for the shuttles just as she heard explosions coming from behind. As much as she was close to freedom, she doubted that the slow velocity of her machine was enough to break through the last obstacle.

Just when she tightened her grip on the controls, hoping for more power, the Light Reactor increased it drastically. The thrusters on her machine accelerated the machine forward as it was on the verge of impact the battleship's heavy door. When it impacted the door with a huge dent, Siegrun responded by putting more power into the left arm. The empowered arm started tearing away at the back door to make room for the machine. The thrusters gave extra force to rip away the metal blocking the Gierskogul's path as explosions caught up to the machine. Once a big enough hole was made, the whole machine widened it enough for it to get through.

Smoke and flame engulfed the Gierskogul as it left the exploding battleship. It wouldn't be long before the Nibelungenlied turned into a flash of white light, blinding the pilot's view. But fortunately, she felt no pain, no equipment going static or alarms going off. All of that was a good sign. The only uncomfortable feeling left was the shaking from the shockwave of the exploding battleship, but that was dampening down by the second.

As Siegrun opened her eyes when she was certain nothing was going to blind her, she found herself finally out of the hanger, floating in space where a massive battle was taking place. Imperial forces were pulling behind her while rebels continued to pursue, put her in the crossfire.

While aware she couldn't fight just by down onto the vastness of space, she still embraced the moment. She was finally a soldier, participating in one huge battle in service of the Empire.

And now, it was time to fight.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _So this is the end of the prelude of the Empire's first battle scenario. The next chapter will go to the actual battle and afterward, the postlude. I may give some scene that may appear in the chapter here._

 _For those who don't know Legend of Galactic Heroes or at least this part, this scenario is from Legend of Galactic Heroes Gaiden: Third Battle of Tiamat. It's the battle that ultimately results in Reinhard becoming a full-fledged Admiral gaining his iconic ship the Brunhild. As you'd expect, the Brunhild will also serve as the mothership of Siegrun's Gierskogul, right after her accomplishments in this battle._

 _I know this isn't too original, but you may notice Siegrun be like Usagi from Sailor Moon minus the meatball pigtails. That wasn't too intentional, and I wanted to give a male and female protagonist in Duel, yet felt the Empire is more suited for a female character, despite the culture of the Empire saying otherwise. Super Robot Wars is known for being idealistic and my favorite genre, magical girls, are also known to be idealistic (you can see the "magic" side with the Gierskogul's Light Reactor). All those series often revolve around monarchies and Reinhard goes on a quest as an idealist in that political structure, plus there are women who play critical roles in the original series._

 _The battle may take a while, but I expect you to stay tuned._


	3. Scenario 1- Battle

_Author's Notes:_

 _Credited Works:_

 _Super Robot Wars- Banpresto_

 _Legend of Galactic Heroes- Tanaka Yoshiki_

* * *

Tiamat Starzone, 11th Fleet

The 11th Fleet continued its charge against the Imperial expedition that was launched into space. More Spartanians left their motherships as they cruised forward to engage their targets. Leading them on an Alliance battleship was Vice Admiral Holland, who was very well-built for his age. The officer was grinning malevolently as gleefully watched his fleet gave chase to the retreating forces.

"Take this! I'll show those decrepit old people with inflexible brains that lining up ships and exchanging crossfire isn't the only way to fight a battle!. Watch me, Imperial scum. Watch me, as I cut you all apart piece while there's nothing for you to stop me!"

The battle has raged on for about three hours, and it was already in favor for the Alliance thanks to his charge. Before, it was merely a stalemate between the two belligerents until he made a bold move to cut through the Imperial fleets. With the enemy in disarray, the prideful Admiral continued to hunt for more prey, ignoring the fatigue accosted to his forces.

A message alert on bridge console later got his attention. Aggravated by its sudden interference, he smashed the monitor with his fists. A hologram projected the image of Admiral Alexandre Bucock.

"Vice Admiral Holland, I think we've done enough damage against the Imperial Fleets for now. Pull back before you go too deep, or we'll lose everything we accomplished."

"Nonsense!" Holland immediately object. "The enemy reinforcements are too few! We shall divide up their forces and annihilate them one by one!"

"Unfortunately, that isn't true. In case you haven't seen it, one of the fleets never participated in the battle and is likely preparing for a counterattack. Before they resume their charge, we must use the upper hand to refuel our ships and restore order among our fleets."

"Don't be so cowardly! Devoted pioneers should never go unrecognized! Victory is at hand this instant! We'll continue our advance towards it and bring ourselves true achievement!"

"Indeed, pioneers tend to go through insane feats," Bucock shook at his misconduct. "However, being insane does not make you a pioneer. If you don't follow orders now, you'll be subject to a court-martial for glory-seeking!"

"I don't care!" Holland defied his conventional logic. "You're just envious because of the devastation I dealt against the Imperials! I made plans for this battle, and Admiral Lobos approved my assumed authority, to begin with! Wait until I've defeated the Empire, then the court shall see who's righteous!"

"Vice Admiral Holland!" Bucock shouted for his attention.

"That's enough!" Holland reached the control to completely shut off all long range communications with the other fleets. "This is just a nuisance."

Disconnecting himself with the rest of the fleet, Holland resumed watching gleefully at the 11th Fleet continuing its chase. His excitement could be barely contained, and an aide beside him shook over his instability.

"Just look at them here! My fleet is the only one fighting, and we're toying with four Imperial fleets in front of us! Even Ashbey couldn't have dreamed such a beautiful victory! No, both Ashbey and Lin Pao were always on the defensive. My fleet is different!" Holland took his beret off and crushed it with his fists. "I shall crush the enemy fleets and march on past Iserlohn! I will launch an attack against their capital Odin, bury their Emperor with the destruction of his own palace, and tear his Empire from inside! Then I'll return to the Alliance and worshiped as Admiral Holland, the man ended the war and destroyed the Galactic Empire!"

"Admiral!"

"WHAT IS IT!?" Holland snapped at the officer next to him.

"Report from our Spartanian reconnaissance wing. The Imperials have launched a counterattack!"

"Don't startle! We already have the Imperials on the ropes! Not a single ship or fleet will stop me in bringing the Alliance victory!"

"But sir, it's not a fleet or even a single ship!" the officer corrected him, which made him stop. "According to images, it's a human robot!"

"What kind of nonsense are you saying!"

Holland grabbed his aide by the collar in anger. The aide was shaken, but not like he didn't expect this to happen. When a screen projected an image, he pointed in its direction. Holland aggravatingly turned to face the front. The center screen showed a zoomed in image of the Imperial fleet. However, there was a bulky, humanoid machine that stood in their way.

* * *

Moments before, Siegrun was shriveling up within her seat. She just escaped from the doomed battleship moments before it was destroyed. Should she have stayed a little longer, she could've been incinerated. It was just her will to disobey orders that she survived. With her commanding officer on the battleship dead, she hoped that solved one of her problems of fighting for the Empire.

But with that problem solved, she's faced with another difficulty. She may have learned how to operate the Geirskogul, but only with some gravitation pulling the machine downward. Even then, she just had that much experience to do that. Now she was drifting and rotating uncontrollably in space- out in the middle of a war zone no less. With beam weapon fire in both directions, she could only thank the vastness of space that she's wasn't shot at so quickly. If she were to die now, it would be no longer due to the obstruction of misogynistic officers, but from her inexperience and incompetence.

"Come on, work it me, will you!?" Siegrun cried out to the machine in fear and anger. "Stopping flipping around and start piloting straight!"

The noble woman gripped tightly onto the gauntlet and joystick and pulled them back as if she were trying pilot it like the aircraft she saw on the holos. The two thrusters then accelerated, cruising the machine at speed. However, she still couldn't control the machine properly, and the Geirskogul kept on flipping. With the machine accelerating, instead of merely flipping, she was making loops in space uncontrollably. The terrified Siegrun pressed herself on her seat, and then the Geirskogul suddenly stopped flipping. The mecha was just at cruising speed, and the pilot felt right-side up enough.

Shaking to the sides didn't help though. As Siegrun's shoulders felt utter discomfort, she wiggled them back to the center of the guards' pads. The shoulder guards tilted with her shoulders, which resulted from cruising straightforward to turning randomly from side to side. It was fortunate that it led to dodging some weapon fire and a couple of Spartanians that flew past her. But she was still struggling between comfort and regaining controlling of the mech.

Once she started piloting straight again, Siegrun found herself almost on a collision course with an Imperial battleship. It would be just another minute before she could end up crashing into an allied vessel. Pulling on the controls, she felt nothing move. Only when she turned her chest to the right did the shoulder guards tilt and the Geirskogul followed in the same direction.

Siegrun now found herself out of any danger that might've come up. Noticing the battleship continuing to reverse course, she thought would've helped her avoid crashing should she have not acted. With the mech's engines slowing down, Siegrun emotions are calming as well.

 _It'll be a while before I can fully master this,_ Siegrun thought to herself as she let go of the sticks, letting the machine drift in front of the Imperial fleets. While she has an idea of how the machine works, she'll need a long time of practice before she can fully master it. And that was just the controls; she knew the machine had lots of weapons strapped onto it, but how can she use them? She knew that her gauntlet moved the humanoid left arm on the machine, which would allow her to wield the sidearm and spear on its back. But what about the other weapons strapped onto them? The controls must have something to do with them, but could she know which button was which?

As soon as she was right in front of the retreating battleship on her left, she noticed a flash on the opposite side. Blinking for a moment, Siegrun noticed large beams on a direct course for the battleship, with her in the middle.

Panicking for the moment, Siegrun turned her shoulders, hoping to block with either her cannon or her arm. The moment she had known before impact was the machine directly facing the enemy barrage of which blinded her eyes.

* * *

The crew on the Wilhelmina were all blinded by the beam cannon fire that was aimed at their ship. They spotted the attack light seconds away and braced for a direct hit. After a while, nothing happened except for rumbling and a bright flash that could see from their closed eyelids. They expected to die at that moment, but with sudden fortune, they were all still among the living.

Muckenberger was the first open his eyes and find the cause for their survival. Lowering his arm that he also used to screen his vision, he found a bright dot that was minuscule, but still bigger than the Valkyrie fighters. It was either deflecting enemy beams or outright absorbing the energy, rendering null the entire attack that was meant for his flagship. As the blinding attack dimmed down, the object became clearer for his old eyes, which were filled with both surprise and agitation.

 _So the woman managed to pilot the damn thing._ It was the first time Muckengerber saw the machine in action. The only times he saw it, he was witnessing it undergoing field testing and installation. While he appreciated the machine saving his flagship from probable destruction, he had other matters on his mind. _It's just luck that annoying brat managed to handle it. She still hasn't seen what a real battle is played out._

On the other hand, all of the nearby officers were very astounded by their lives suddenly shielded by an unknown vehicle. They knew it was an ally thanks to the Imperial symbols and colors, but the design was alien to them. Many saw it as a symbol of fortune or the god descending to protect them.

"What is that thing?"

Muckenberger groaned at the intrigue coming from his subordinates. It was supposed to be a secret weapon, but if they survive, it'll be the talk of the crew for some time. To be precise, a large number of topics regarding it will be the main conversation.

"Fleet Admiral, shall we open a communication line?"

"Put her on."

The officers were first confused when he said to contact "her." For those who wondered if Muckenberger knew the machine or its pilot, the answer was obviously affirmative. Without question, they obeyed and sent a message to the machine unknown to them. It took a while for them to respond, an impatient and tense moment for those who wanted to see the person behind the machine.

Inside the Geirskogul, Siegrun just obtained an alert from the machine's computers. On the top right of the center monitor, she was a rectangular message with flashing text. She didn't know who was sending her a message, only the words: "INCOMING UPLINK: IMPERIAL BATTLESHIP WILHELMINA."

Siegrun wasn't sure what to do. She knew that someone was trying to reach the contact, but she had no way to contact back. She searched around the controls and even thought of pressing the buttons on her stick.

The first one she pressed with her thumb was on the top left. Nothing happened, except a screen popped up showing a silhouette of the Geirskogul. A notification pointed to the missile bank with the words "NO TARGET."

"No target acquired. Missile safety lock initiated."

Although frustrated that it wasn't a way to open a communication line, she also sighed about the missiles. Not only did she make a mental note about what button were the missiles, but she also relaxed her fear of wasting ammo, let alone the possibility of killing an ally. After the moment, she pressed another button, a huge red button on the center left

She could hear a whine coming from the side, like something was accelerating and spinning, charging up to fire something massive. A screen appeared on the right side of the top center screen, showing the Geirskogul's silhouette and a notification pointing to the cannon. Below were an increasing percentage and number in kilometers per second. With the second set of numbers reaching the thousands in a few seconds, Siegrun shook for the moment, afraid what would happen if she let go of the button. But screens showed the system automatically locking onto a target. Crosshairs suddenly appeared, and she also felt the main cannon adjusting itself. The reticules then locked to a remote target, zooming in to show an Alliance cruiser, the same one that attacked her moments ago. The screen showing the target locked made Siegrun unconsciously let go of the button.

The first moment she realized was the loud bang that came from the main cannon. As the projectile left, it left a bright streak of white light while the space around the barrel twisted. However, with the gun unsupported, the recoil blasted the Geirskogul backward and flipped it continuously. She was flying at the battleship behind her at more than ten times the speed.

While Siegrun was panicking and desperate to grab hold of the controls, the fired projectile continued to cruise at near light speed. Only the trail of white light and the fluctuating space around itself were traces of its existence as the projectile itself blended into the background of deep space. The crew of the Alliance cruiser on its path could even detect it before the collision course. The shields were instantly broken upon contact, and the projectile ripped through the Alliance vessel. The crew didn't even know what was going on when their ship exploded from inside and its hull shredded into metal scrap.

However, the crew on the Wilhelmina were too distracted to confirm the machine's kill. The command staff on the bridge were bracing for impact against as the Geirskogul spun towards them. Blazing wings of blue-green light emitted from its back thrusters as Siegrun leaned forward in her seat. The force slowly counteracted the movement, slowly but surely slowing down its rotation and movement. By the time the Geirskogul approached the bridge, some of the crew including Muckenberger were holding on the consoles and chairs.

Fortunately, that was also the time the Geirskogul stopped its motion towards the Wilhelmina. It was upside down when it started rotating forwards, but it didn't take long for Siegrun to get it right-side up.

The crew on the Wilhelmina were resting over the near miss with the Geirskogul. Siegrun already acquired some skill with the controls to turn the machine without it going out of control again. Turning back to see the battleship safe, Siegrun let out another sigh. She could still see the message flashing for the Wilhelmina opening a communications line to the Geirskogul. She let go of the joystick, knowing it wouldn't do anything. She'd rather do something with the arm, voice commands, mental thoughts, or anything else that didn't involve the stick.

Unfortunately, the Alliance wasn't giving her any more time for spontaneous testing. A group of Spartanians was detected as the sensors showed on the left side of her screens. Two squadrons of five Spartanians circled the Geirskogul, lead by two larger ones manned by two pilots. A third squadron faced the machine directly with various armaments.

Siergun knew she had to act before they started firing. Finding it too risky to use the main cannon or the missiles, she went for the equipped armaments instead. As if it were her real hand, Siegrun used operated the left gauntlet to seize the sidearm. Wielding it just like she saw in entertainment centers, she grabbed hold of the heavy pistol on her left hip, its index finger on the trigger. The screens that showed her weapons even signaled that the "Tau Particle Accelerator" was equipped. Pointing at the Alliance vessels but not aiming at them, Siegrun pulled fired at the Spartanians. She was still amazed over how real the gauntlet was imitating its movements as if the whole left arm was an extension of herself.

The handgun was lit with red lights on the sides, the muzzle glowing bright gold with energy. Arrows of energy fired from the gun, giving off little recoil to the machine carrying it. However, because the shots were not accurate, the Alliance pilots didn't have to dodge and became that the lone robot was armed- her Imperial allies were still undergoing a reverse course, exchanging fire with the pursuing rebel fleets.

The Spartanian vessels broke formations as they encircled the lone Geirskogul. Some of the pilots began firing at it, both with their prow turrets and front cannons. Most of the first shots were confirmed hits, despite a few beams being deflected by the robot's hull. Siegrun reacted by flying in random directions, hoping to get away from the fire. The fire continued for a few more seconds, and the screens flashed reports of minor damage from multiple locations.

When the Alliance ships stopped attacking, Siegrun took a moment to find the amazing durability of the Geirskogul. Despite starships usually being hit after a few shots, hers took many hits and got through anyway. When a Spartanian was turning for another attack, Siegrun returned fire with her machine's pistol. Without aiming and merely point at the Spartanian, her shots were nowhere near accurate, but it forced the pilot to evade.

Another Spartanian fired at her ship with Gatling cannons, which pelleted her left side. Siegrun fired back with a few more shots, but they were once again too inaccurate. Only one shot was close enough to possibly graze the fighter as it continued to fire its guns. But even that had little effect on the robot as they bounced off little to no dents on the surface.

 _Why does thing keep missing?_ The frustrated pilot of the Gierskogul stressed herself over having no kills with the pistol. She gripped the controls of her machine tightly. The machine accelerated upwards as the Spartanians swooped in for another attack. As the Geirskogul fired more shots at the ships, the Alliance fighters climbed to aim. After several misses and stopping the machine, Siegrun just gave up and angrily shoved the gun back into its holster.

 _If that's not going to work, then how about this?_ When a Spartanian froze and faced the Geirskogul up close, Siegrun shook just when she thought of using the next weapon. While the fighter charged its anti-ship beam cannons, Siegrun quickly grabbed the spear on the machine's back. The screen projected the "Geir" spear being equipped as she slid it out from behind. Before the attack craft could fire, Siegrun jammed the spear forward. Though she held the spear near the spearhead, she had enough of a range to graze the fighter. However, she pierced through the craft enough that the cannons didn't fire. Siegrun could even see the pilot inside, both shocked about what happened and confused why his ship didn't fire its guns. A few seconds later, sparks flew around the Spartanian craft. The whole machine exploded into white smoke, engulfing the pilot on Siegrun's screens.

When the flash cleared away, she could see no remains of the Alliance, which made her heart cringe for the moment. Right there, she just ended the life of a soldier she never knew. As an Imperial, she was supposed to never care about the "rebel forces," but being a member of Phezzan means she had the heart for them as well. But her Imperial side also told her that this was a war, which means it was to kill or be killed here. In fact, she even embraced that kind of concept, being able to fight and survive through something that also claimed lives up to the billions. She was reluctant to embrace this sort of challenge ahead of her, but after seeing the Alliance pilot vaporized into nonexistence, there was no way she was going to allow that to happen to her.

Several more Spartanians moved into attack, Siegrun assumed were to avenge their fallen comrade. After being hit by beam fire, though avoiding as many as she can, she swung her spear and luckily sliced through another Spartanian. Three more Spartanians fired their primary weapons at her as they passed her. Another lucky swing struck a fighter by the side, which exploded moments later.

By then, the Spartainans switch formations. All the attack craft stood out of range of the Geirskogul's range with her spear. They aimed their prow turrets as they circled the machine. Siegrun found herself at a severe disadvantage, especially since she was wielding a melee weapon. She didn't trust herself with the pistol anymore after many failed attempts to hit anything with it, which made her go to her other option.

 _How about this then?_ Randomly pressing the buttons on her joystick, she found one that suddenly gave new cursors on the screen. Other screens opened up in front of her, showing the status of missile tracking and locking. It was fortunate that the Spartanians slowed dramatically to allow them to coordinate their craft and turrets simultaneously. The target system allowed managed to lock on a Spartanian quickly, and the screen showed the cursor on the target.

In response, Siegrun pressed the button for the missiles three times. The missile bank opened up and fired the same amount of missiles at the Alliance craft. The craft it targeted turned its turret away from the Geirskogul and towards the missiles to shoot them down. Stray lasers destroyed one and another missed, but the last impacted the Spartanian craft from behind by its fins.

The other Spartanians proceeded to attack Siegrun, forcing her to strafe around to avoid as many lasers as she can. She stopped for a moment, allowing the tracking system to lock onto three more targets before firing more missiles. Well-aimed laser fire destroyed the first three and left a smokescreen. However, the monitoring system still locked onto the Spartanians despite this and the agitated Siegrun paddled on the button again. Several more missiles fired from her missile bank and passed through the smoke screen. Several lasers also gone through the screen and luckily hit another missile, but the others went through without interference. Surprise took two more Spartanians, and another was destroyed before having a chance to fire back. The other soared past the Geirskogul as it outran the missile and shot it down.

More lasers pounded the Geirskogul and damage became more considerate as Siegrun struggled to regain control. With the track still locking on to targets, the missiles kept getting destroyed upon launching them and some even exploded in her face. Furthermore, she found the Alliance fleet closing in as the bombardment moved in closer towards her. One Spartanian was unfortunate to receive friendly fire from its allies, which forced the others to take more evasive action. Siegrun used the opportunity to recover but turned to the Imperial fleets who were moving away from her.

 _Why are they all retreating from here? Can they at least give me some protection here? I'm supposed to be their ally and high noble, am I?_

Bombardment from the Alliance fleet's beam cannons continued to concentrate more towards her. She tried grabbing her gun again, but the laser fire knocked her arm away, which was imitated within her machine.

 _Damnit!_ Her Gierskogul was now taking heavy bombardment, much more powerful attacks than those Spartanian fighters. As they moved to a further distance, they joined in on the offensive, and more serious damage was reported across the mech. Siegrun gripped tightly onto the machine, angered by her misfortune and wondering if her luck has run out.

The next moment, another large message appeared in front of her, though she could see it with her eyes closed. Only a computerized voice forced them open.

"Critical damage received: DONAR engaged."

Siegrun jerked around, wondering what that meant, which appeared to be automatically engaged. A second later, she could hear something hot radiating behind her, followed by a gradually increasing whine just like her vehicle's charging cannon. Glowing blue-green particles radiated from the veins of the Geirskogul in front of her and released an aura that surrounded the machine. The screens were also having neon blue-green outlines as more screens showed up. She felt herself warming up steadily with energy as the displayed power output was also increasing to the thousands of a percentage.

Outside of the machine, the Gierskogul went from having glowing veins to having another bright particle of light emitting from the back. The machine itself then became crystalline with colors of blue and green, like a new star in space was being born.

* * *

The battleship Tannhauser remained in the back as the crossfire continued between the Imperial expeditionary force and the pursuing rebels. They rear fleet was close to Reinhard's assigned position, and the enemy fleet was nearing its limits. However, the Imperial forces continued to receive more devastation, which angered the standing Reinhard.

"What on earth are they doing?" he cursed the humiliating losses suffered under Muckenberger. "Why do they have to go along with the rebels' disorderly movements? While the enemy is overextending themselves, we proceed to follow their steps and trip ourselves in the process!" Reinhard sat back down and sighed stressfully. As much as the Fleet Admiral in charge was a political enemy, he did recognize he was more competent than normal, but this was a total embarrassment for him and his forces. He then signaled Kircheis for a more private talk in matters. "They're all idiots. _That's_ why we get promoted so quickly. But if we don't find any talent sooner, that'll create another obstacle for our ambitions."

Kircheis nodded as the idiocy of the fleet showed no signs of talent. As high as their ambitions were, which they believe need to be done, they were too big for just two commanders alone. To reach those aspirations, they needed more than just a sizable fleet; they needed a large cabinet of talented officers and professionals for jobs in and out of the military. They didn't have to be at their level, but a lot more competent than what was before them.

"It'll be over soon, won't it?"

"Yes, it will," Reinhard confirmed as they inched towards their rendezvous point. "I've trained myself to put up with all of the high nobles and military officers I would've shot otherwise. The enemy will reach their limits long before my patience does."

"Admiral, large energy concentration detected!"

The sudden warning brought the attention of the head officers. In front of them was a projected screen zooming further into the heart of the battlefield. A human-looking machine was at the center, wearing the same colors as the Empire while burning blue-green wings in the back. It was a new weapon as it didn't match the designs that he knew.

The machine then sprouted massive wings of burning blue-green energy, measured to be at least a few kilometers wide. A few seconds later, it projected an even large sphere of sparkling blue-green energy with itself at the center.

Truth be told, both the commanders widened their eyes at the machine, despite its unknown capabilities. However, they did notice many beams from the Empire absorbed by the field, which made it grow even brighter. The wings became even longer, which caught several Spartanians in the blast.

Reinhard leaned on his hand over the new weapon but merely shook his head.

"Your Excellency," Kircheis startled at the humanoid weapon more than his friend beside him. "Could that be…."

"A reasonable conclusion," While the unusual activity of the Nibelungenlied must have something to do with it, which was reported destroyed not so long ago, it was only one of a few possibilities. "But if it is indeed a new weapon, then that should mean nothing without proper results."

Reinhard carefully observed the machine as it took action. While the beam cannons continued to disappear, the machine sprouted its wings and swung them around, leaving several explosions assumed to be enemy ships. They even threw fletches of crystallized shards and bursts of blue-green energy, with got close to hitting some of the Imperial ships behind them. One slash even got close to striking Muckenburger's forces but forced the Imperial fleets nearby to disperse more. Now the expeditionary fleets were split in two, clearing the way for Reinhard's fleet to strike.

"What do you think of it, Your Excellency?" Kircheis asked his friend.

"The pilot can use more training. This is likely the first time he's been into real combat aside from being an experimental suit. Either that Muckenberger never even gave him a proper instruction manual."

"A machine without a trained pilot is useless."

"Indeed, but it appears that there's no need for the machine already has advanced systems built into it." Reinhard pointed at the field around the fighting machine. "All the beam fire is dissipating upon impacting the field, but it's simple medieval equations that energy can't just disappear. All of that energy has to go somewhere."

"Which means…

"It won't be long before the machine uses all that power to end the rebel forces entirely. That is if the pilot is competent enough." Reinhard turned away to call to his officers. "All fleets, come to a standstill! Charge all weapons and prepare for a simultaneous bombardment. Target the unknown machine at the center of the energy concentration!"

By order, all of the ships under Reinhard had stopped. The two commanders could also feel their ship stopped, but that moved Kircheis little compared to the second order.

"You intend to…."

"The machine is absorbing energy. The only place it could go is using that same power against the enemies who fed it." Reinhard showed a closer image of the battle. Kircheis could only see some of what looked like the rebels flagship leading the fleet. "Whether we stuff it with a boost or completely overwhelm it..."

Kircheis froze over Reinhard's sudden change to the plan but nodded in agreement. No more had to be said. Reinhard then stood from his seat and flamboyantly swung his arm towards the enemy fleet.

"All ships, fire!"

The big emphasis on Reinhard's words reached every single ship within his fleet. In a split second, all of his ships fired their neutron beam cannons. All the weapons then converged into a single beam, aimed at the humanoid machine many hundred kilometers away from them.

* * *

Siegrun didn't know what to think. Within a past few minutes, she was outmaneuvered by Alliance forces with the Imperial fleets not giving a damn to give her backup. Having only her frustration, her machine activated a new unknown system that resulted in the whole suit glowing, sprouting massive wings that caught many of the enemy fighters by surprise.

The excessive power output that came from the mentioned DONAR must've been the primary cause, but there was more than just sudden power. All of the damage started repairing on its own, reverting all systems back to green. The nearby Spartanians also stalled; she could even see them trying to spew out more energy weapons, but the large field surrounding made them disappear just when they fired.

It's as if she became an invincible goddess- no, she wasn't a goddess, and that term would be an exaggeration. However, the newfound power of the Geirskogul fit for something divine. From what she knew of legends, the name of the machine was one of many legendary Valkyries from Germanic mythology. Siegrun knew that when she learned about her name, another Valkyrie who stood for victory. Yes, that was something a lot more fitting.

With that in mind, Siegrun had a lot more energy as if she had nothing to fear. Her strength that came from the Geirskogul's DONAR, she rotated around to swing the large wings emitted by her thrusters. Those same wings extended without her noticing, consuming most of the remaining Spartanian fighters in the vicinity. She even used the spear, which extended into a blade resembling much like the wings and struck all of one of the remaining fighters with a wide slash.

After some swings, she noticed those same attacks releasing sparkles of blue-green energy that cruised forward. The residue from her attacks continued to cruise through space, some of them hitting enemy ships in the distance, or were at least would hit those in their pathway. A mistake on her part, but she also swung those wings behind her to get the last fighter. Fortunately, the shards moved too slow, and that ships were well out range the oversized wings. As the fleet separated into two, they continued fighting their enemies while Siegrun faced the Alliance ships again.

Spearheading the attack was several cruisers and battleships, including Holland's flagship that foresaw the devastation. Despite the nervousness of the crew, Holland's ego and arrogance prevented anyone from objecting as they approached the robot.

"Damn Imperial forces, thinking they could best me! I'll show them that new weapons will save their rotten Empire! Launch all of our ships to engage that damn robot!"

"But sir," his aide objected. "The 11th fleet just depleted their energy storage! We need to wait for them to recharge before continuing onto battle!"

"Let them join us when they have the potential! That little weapon cannot last long against the heavy ships of the Alliance!"

Siegrun glared at the incoming Alliance warships that continued to fire upon her Geirskogul. Whether they were too stupid or desperate, they ignored the fact her newly projected field protected her against such attacks and increased the power output of the Light Reactor. She was wanted to eager to return fire and did so by slashing in between the incoming rebel fleet. She was off by a significant mark to the right, and the ships were way out of range; even the majority of the shards went through them while the those that lucky enough were still met with their shields. She tried again with her spear and doing it more horizontally, which had a little more success by destroying two cruisers and a handful of scrambling fighters on her left.

Her next response was something different; putting her spear away, she went back onto her right stick and charged up the heavy cannon. Grasping it with her left arm, she hoped it would be enough to keep it steady when fired. After a few seconds, she released the red button that fired an enchanted projectile. Siegrun took the time to keep herself steady to avoid endeavor of back flipping like before, but she missed her shot destroying three cruisers and a destroyer on the right.

Afte recovering from her shot, she only found the enemy battleship that was remaining. Facing her dead center, the battleship stopped firing it beam cannons. Whether or not they knew it was futile, the ship continued its course towards her as if it were making a suicide charge.

A second instance she noticed was another warning coming from behind. Sensors were flashing that a huge attack was coming from behind. At first, they looked like thousands of energy beams forming a wall, but they all converged into a single beam aimed straight at her. It was only a light second or two away when she peeked behind her, so she had no time to evade.

The combined energy dissipated into the Geirskogul's large field. The amount of energy made the field glow so brightly that power output reached to record percentages, more than when it was first activated. As the sphere glowed so brightly, another screen appeared before her.

"Warning: power output at maximum. Light Energy Wave Cannon activated."

The next moment, Siegrun found the bright background from her cameras completely dim out. The field that protected her so much suddenly imploded, no longer taking energy from the weapon fire. A few second later, the glowing veins on the Geirskogul once again crystallized the entire machine in bright blue and green auras. A large cursor appeared on her screen as the machine roared with infinite power.

The Alliance continued charging towards the Geirskogul, its weapons ready to go. The fanatical Vice Admiral in charge wailed to his subordinates.

"Fire all weapons! We shall not be deterred by some flashy, impractical machine!"

As the battleship fired every single weapon it had, the Geirskogul itself fired its special weapon. Against her will, her arm and the main cannon converged with their tips as close as they mechanically could. The wings then sprouted and clasped before her, enlightening with light green energy. A massive beam then erupted in her direction, creating a cone of light past the battleship.

First destroying the right side of missiles, growing pillar of light blew through the fatigued 11th fleet, destroying hundreds of Alliance ships and fighters recharging. That same beam continued beyond the crippled fleet and reached the other large fleets commanded by Bucock and Ulanfu. Both Admirals jerked to the massive blast of energy between them as more ships were destroyed.

Siegrun struggled with the controls on her mech. As powerful as it was, something with such a long range couldn't be simply turned either. In fact, she needed to use all of her might just to turn it by a degree. She didn't need much, just a little more to possibly save herself from the kamikaze battleship. As she did so, she unconsciously shouted.

"For the Empire!"

Before she knew it, what she flew was the last of the energy emitted by the DONAR's special attack. It was more than enough as it engulfed the Alliance battleship. Its commander roared as he was vaporized along with his flagship. That same kind of attack consumed the rest of his fleet and the supporters he left behind.

The shards from the Light Energy Wave Cannon showered the fleets in the distance. While many still went through, a lot more ships were damaged or destroyed by the sudden attack. Some of those ships were even near the Rio Grande; Bucock and his crew held onto the console when a shard grazed their flagship. The rain of shards continued for another minute before casualties could be counted and the officer made the next move.

The Imperial fleets from afar also witnessed the random explosions coming from the rebel forces. With the pursuing fleet all but nearly annihilated, the soldiers were all stunned by the flashy machine display of firepower. Some even wanted to cheer for its awesome show of force but were too afraid to speak up.

While those people found it terrifying judging by the one-sided massacre of rebel fleets, Muckenburger was very mixed by this turn of events. On one side, the Geirskogul and its pilot saved his fleet including his destruction. On the other hand, he merely cursed how the pilot managed to get by despite the low possibility of her surviving. That also applied to Reinhard's strategy, which would've destroyed the pursuing fleet regardless of the Geirskogul's intervention. While they had to report it directly to the Kaiser, he cast off as nothing special, rather an even that just happened to have all the right pieces in place.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard others start to speak up.

"Amazing…"

"What destructive firepower…"

"To think such a weapon exists…"

Muckenburger interjected for his subordinates attention.

"Men, continue contacting the machine's pilot. I would like to speak to her."

Casting his sudden feminine reference to the pilot aside, the Wilhelmina continued sending opening communication lines to the Geirskogul.

The pilot in question was resting from the intense battle. After the huge surge of energy in the last few minutes, Siegrun found herself exhausted just like her machine. The Geirskogul's power output was reported to be back at levels below 10%. Many of the systems seemed offline, which she assumed was a side effect of using up so much energy. However, her mind was still full over-processing everything that just happened.

 _What was that?_ Her family always had some weird businesses going on. All of it was devoted to research on new technologies that seemed impossible even from a scientific standpoint. Sometimes, she was involved, just like the arcane circles inscribed onto her hand that allowed to pilot this machine. But to think such power would be put into her hands like this.

 _Why is it me who has this destructive power? What were my parents thinking when they built this system for me?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the messages projected onto her screen. It was the same battleship that was contacting her a while ago despite leaving her for the Alliance not so long after that.

"Can you just contact the battleship yourself?" Siegrun spoke to the machine as if it were a person. "What was it called, the Wilhelmina? I tried all options, but they didn't work!"

The response showed that worked more than enough.

"Voice command confirmed. Establishing uplink."

With a secure connection between the two military weapons, the screen projected for both the Wilhelmina and the Geirskogul. In the battleship, a display opened for the entire crew to see. Right to their speculation, they found a noble woman inside the cockpit, wearing only pants from their military and non-military attire elsewhere.

"A-A woman?"

"What is she doing here?"

"A woman is piloting that vehicle?"

"How is this possible!?"

"What's she wearing in that vehicle?"

"Insolence! Someone like her wearing that in that machine!?"

More chatter came from the audience, which Siegrun could only hear in the background. She could only see Fleet Admiral Muckenburger from her screen, the only officer she acquainted with well.

"Good evening, s-sir? Fleet Admiral? Your Excellency?" Siegrun's attempts to address Muckenburger correctly got ire from many soldiers surrounding her, which she could see getting in Muckenburger's nerves. "I-Is that how to address you?"

"Call me 'sir' for now if that's easy for you to understand," Muckenburger reluctantly had to bend protocol for her. "I see that you've somehow managed to pilot the Geirskogul and use it to its greatest potential."

"The pleasure is yours, s-sir," Siegrun didn't want to risk anger from her superior. "It was luck that managed to know all the controls."

"Then it is my pleasure that our new machine pulled a decisive victory in this battle," Muckenburger shook his head despite agreeing with her. About everything regarding her successes he denounced was sheer luck. "However, we have new matters on our hands. Now that their pursuing fleet is destroyed, the rebels are using the time to reorganize their forces. With the Geirskogul becoming a known existence, they'll not repeat the same mistakes their deceased commander has made."

"Shall we continue to...engage them, sir?" With so much destruction on the Alliance side, she felt the soldiers would use the fervor to press on. But Muckenburger instead shook his head.

"No, we've done enough in this battle. The main objective has already been accomplished. This expeditionary fleet is retreating to Iserlohn."

"S-sir?"

"The Geirskogul's debut and total elimination of two rebel fleets are enough for appraisal in this mission. The Empire shall be more than pleased with this success in honor of His Majesty. Our forces will stop by Iserlohn as part of our victory against the rebels."

"What about me, sir?"

"We'll have this reported to Odin once we return. The information regarding the Geirskogul and the overall battle is precious to the military. Besides," Muckenburger paused for the moment. "His Majesty requested an audience with you, should you return alive from your first battle."

Siegrun stopped stunningly at the Fleet Admiral's message. Muckenburger could see the shock within her, which made him shake his head in frustration again. Nonetheless, Siegrun nodded in compliance.

"I understand. I'll...dock the nearest ship whenever I can."

Communications between the Geriskogul and Wilhelmina ceased after Siegrun's response. It took a while for her body to regain the strength to move her body, but the reactor's power output climbed normal levels. Turning around, Siegrun accelerated back towards the Imperial fleet, finding the nearest battleship she could in her return to Imperial space.

* * *

Reinhard sat silently in his seat, though his mind was set on the rewards that awaited him back at Odin. The expeditionary force was falling back to Iserlohn, but not without destroying significant amounts of enemy ships after a demoralizing first half of the battle. All of it was contributed to the sudden arrival of the humanoid machine but ultimately came from Reinhard's thinking and the pilot's resolve. Like all of his promotions, his genius in handling a decent victory for the Empire was enough to set his promotion in stone.

As proud as he was with Reinhard confirmed reward for his achievements, he was also interested in the unforeseen factor that worked in their favor.

"Quite a formidable machine, wasn't it?"

"The weapon that destroyed two fleets? Yes, but the pilot lacked proficiency. A more experienced pilot, or...no, and a more talented commander would've annihilated all of the rebel fleets without giving away its presence."

"You foresaw this outcome?"

"It was instinct. As risky as it was, the possibility was more than zero, rather it was fully expected to happen."

"That is what makes you a talented commander, Your Excellency."

"The enemy commander was also that deficient. He had the guts but lacked any talent. He wasted energy on unnecessary movements, thinking it was creativity. Instead, he overexerted himself, which lead to his demise."

"You have to admit, though, the admiral seemed artistic enough."

"Then that would make art unproductive. Creativity isn't about defying old theories and throwing away what you know. It's about using what you know to create new methods unique from before. That was the factor in this battle."

"Or maybe it was fate that brought us fortune," Kircheis joked.

"Fate?" Reinhard shook in complete disagreement. "I don't plan on letting fate control my life. I will rise with my strength, and fall from my shortcomings. Everything will be based on the extent of my talent. Together, you, me and everyone under our wing will carve a path even fate can not stop. Or at least that's what I'll try to do."

"Well said, Your Excellency."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Now you've seen just about all the capabilities of the Ausf Null Geirskogul. If you think the DONAR ability makes her overpowered, then fear so much. This ability rarely comes, which was planned in this fic, and will become more frequent as the story goes on like any other super power._

 _Lastly, we'll have the postlude to this battle, which should have less writing than this section._


	4. Scenario 1- Postlude

_Author's Notes: Since Guest Reviews were allowed, I'll reply to them here._

 _ **S.R:**_ _Yes, kinetic weapons are a way to counter the DONAR. But only if they're strong enough to pass the absorption field and that is weak enough. The other way is similar to what Reinhard inadvertently did: keep feeding the field enough until it implodes and immediately activated the Light Wave Energy Cannon, then avoid the said cannon and attack if from the sides. Or, you can wait until it's drained of energy after the LWE Cannon is used and it is stuck at a low energy output for the moment._

 _Credited Works:_

 _Super Robot Wars- Banpresto_

 _Legend of Galactic Heroes- Tanaka Yoshiki_

* * *

Galactic Empire, Planet Odin, Neue Sanssouci

The Galactic Empire had a variety of planets in its space. Most were highly undeveloped, still composed of grassy fields thanks to terraforming technology founded long before the Empire's establishment. A few in the edges of space, including those rumored to be the first inhabited planets, were considered backwater with hardly any trace of human activity. Despite that, some were highly developed with vast Germanic architecture.

One such planet was the Imperial capital of Odin, located at the very center of Imperial space. It has a single small moon in orbit, which gave it the planet decent weather and seasons. The majority of the world's surface was covered in seawater. All land filling the rest was mostly greenery and divided into several continents. The northern continent of Odin had a large bay where its capital resided.

The capital city was shaped like a multi-layered fortress of octagons, taking up a total of 66 square kilometers. Two large walls shielded the palace and a perpendicular cross divided the capital into four gardens, revolving around the main building in the center. The northern garden held a hunting ground for deer and foxes as a sport. The respective section of the main building also contained records of Imperial history, confided as classified information for the highest members of society. The western garden gave residence to Imperial consorts and the south to members of the royal family.

But the most critical section was the eastern quadrant, bordered only by water and naval ports. The respective part of the main building held all governmental offices including the Ministry of War. Private meetings were held for important people, balls for the high nobles, campaigns for officers, and audiences with the Kaiser.

The Kaiser in question, known as Friedrich IV of the Goldenbaum Dynasty, stayed on his throne within the well-guarded Black Pearl Room. The man was decently built for his age, which was within fifty years. He had short combed hair, thick eyebrows, and mustache all in light gray color. Like all other Imperial nobles, he wore a beige, collared long coat outlined with a dark green flourish and dark green plants. On his neck was a ruffled white band, pinned by a purple oval stone with a gold metal rim. On his throne of gold flourished edges and red and black cushions, he leaned on one of the armrests with his legs crossed.

"That concludes our report, Your Majesty," Muckenburger kneeled before the Kaiser. He finished detailing the recent battle that was labeled the third within the Tiamat system. The report mostly concentrated on the last half of the battle, from Reinhard's tactical maneuver to the introduction of the Geirskogul.

"So the young Vice Admiral has succeeded again," the Kaiser spoke in regards to Reinhard's achievements, who altered the fleet's momentum into their favor. "It is as I expected from him."

"Your Majesty, I wish to object on behalf of many soldiers that his distinguished came from luck. If it weren't for the right conditions and the sudden introduction of our new weapons, the outcome would've changed regardless of victory or defeat."

"Muckenberger, you've proven yourself to be an Admiral of your right. With your family's military history and service before your time as Fleet Admiral, even Reinhard acknowledges you have some skill left. However, you mustn't look down on potential candidates for successors. You're still old, and the Empire needs a new set of warriors and officers. His talent is more than enough; we should allow him to the actual authority he wishes."

"Are you promoting him to an Admiral, Your Majesty?"

"The battle has some unexpected factors, but his deeds are all that matters. Even when all the pieces were in place for him, his planning was carefully demonstrated. Do you have a problem with this, Muckenberger?"

"No, Your Majesty," Muckenberger shook his head, complying with the Kaiser's wishes. "Someone promoted to an Admiral at the age of 20 is unheard of in our Empire's history. Only members of the royal family had the potential, yet you're promoting someone from the Imperial Knights."

"Great officers and soldiers don't have to come from the high nobles or military families. That's something our Empire has learned through the history of the Goldenbaum dynasty in our war with the rebels. Reinhard has already shown that, and so has the young woman piloting the new machine."

"Your Majesty, the unveiling of the Geirskogul won't be kept a secret for very long. With the demonstration of its firepower under an amateur, we must take new precautions to maintain such an advantage.

"I am aware. That's why she will remain the pilot of the Geirskogul, in honor of legacy, under Reinhard's supervision.

"Understood, Your Majesty," Muckenberger bowed down. "However, are you sure that it's wise to transfer her to Reinhard's command?"

"The woman has much to learn and who fits for her instructor and commander more than our prodigy?"

"But Your Majesty, we already gave her the needed instructions. She either didn't care to read them or just forgot about them. She needs practice in our command before we can let her use it so openly again."

"It's not that I disbelieve you, and indeed, she is not ready to serve in the military. She will be an outstanding soldier in time, but the responsibility should not burden you. New soldiers should receive training and commands from officers alike, in particular by those as dutiful and determined as you are. You should consider this a boon of relief, not a bane of antagonism."

"If that is your wish, then I will accept."

"Litchenlade," the Kaiser turned to his aide on his left. He was an older man with shorter white hair and dark green long coat and corresponding oval stone on his neckband. Known as Klaus von Litchenlade, he was the Secretary of State who took charge of domestic affairs. "Send a message to Duchess Siegrun von Munich. Tell her to meet with Admiral Reinhard within the same facilities in the mountain regions. Also, send another message to the young lad, saying I hereby give him command of his personal flagship. The most advanced one in our navy."

"Your Majesty," Muckenberger jumped at his request. "Is it really necessary to give Admiral von Musel such-"

"And one more thing," Friedrich cut off the Fleet Admiral Muckenberger. "You mustn't need to call him Reinhard von Musel any longer. The man also shows promise in the name of politics, should be promoted in the ranks of the high nobility. It's been a defunct name for some time, but it suits him well for his talents just like its legends."

"T-Then, what shall be his new title?" Muckenberger asked, shaken over the lax Kaiser.

"From here on, he shall be given the title, Count Reinhard von Lohengramm."

"Understood, Your Majesty," the Fleet Admiral sighed before bowing to His Majesty again. Dismissed of the matter, he and Litchenlade left the throne room to carry out his wishes.

* * *

Free Planets Alliance, Heinessen Orbit, Battleship Rio Grande

Bucock remained in his seat all the way back to the Alliance's home planet. Named after the Alliance's founder, Heinessen was much like the capital regarding geography. Unlike most worlds in the Empire, it was created naturally for habitation, complemented with a variety of ecosystems and rich deposits of natural resources. Another significant difference was the development on the planet; urban cities covered the landscape, and multiple bases and ports were established for military usage. However, some decay were evident with currently paused development within the towns. Despite the heavy concentration of military forces, citizens of the Alliance continued to live as they pleased, especially the politicians and high-class members who were wealthy enough to live there.

On the outside, it would be a gorgeous natural sight to see, but Admiral Bucock wasn't interested in his country's homeworld. He had his mind on other things regarding the colossal failure back in the Tiamat System. In fact, he was still assessing the damage from the sudden appearance of the machine that destroyed the 11th Fleet. Admiral Ulanfu was on the line to discuss the matter.

"Vice Admiral Pastore and Moore just completed their evaluation. Of the sudden attack, 32 percent of the 6th fleet was damaged or destroyed. The 4th Fleet, around 60 percent unharmed."

"So only my fleet managed to avoid the worst of it," Bucock groaned at the extensive damage dealt with the Alliance fleets. Not too long ago, Ulanfu reported his 10th Fleet to have lost 12 percent of his fleet and another 18 percent needed repairs. With Bucock's quick thinking, he made it out with less one percent of his fleet destroyed and five percent damaged. The military would need more resources to bring their navy back to full strength. "I wished that only the 11th Fleet were the only victims that needed saving, but…"

"Admiral Bucock, we must do something about that black machine. We managed to survive, but that weapon is a clear threat that can turn the war against us!"

"If only it were that simple, but I don't believe the government and military command will be too concerned about a unique weapon of the Empire. They may see it as bad luck or excuse for a miserable defeat."

"The government and command may not be concerned, but its presence will inevitably be revealed to the populace. Before this happens, we must work to understand its capabilities and provide a countermeasure so we can prevent a dark air surrounding the Alliance."

"We will go over the data soon enough. As much of a scoundrel the Secretary of Defense is, he is wise enough to keep the populace in the dark about this. Maybe something will show up in our favor or make this sudden weapon blow over. But for now, they will be more focused on how to rebuild our current forces."

The fleet that needed more rebuilding was the crippled 11th Fleet. Thanks to the machine's attack, only a handful of ships survived, composed of mostly cruisers, destroyers, and a single carrier unit. It'll take months for the fleet to recover and replace it with a more competent commander.

"We only wish the next commanding officer of the 11 Fleet becomes more responsible," Ulanfu commented about the demise of Vice Admiral Holland. Were he still alive, Holland would've faced a court-martial and be denied his chance at promotion. But with his death, that was no longer necessary. "Looks like Holland didn't die the hero he wished to believe," Ulanfu thought the word "fool" was a better way to describe him. "And with his failure, he dragged down hundred thousands of men under his command."

"A hero, huh?" Bucock directed his attention to his second statement. "You know, long ago, there was someone who said something interesting about being a hero. 'Heroes abound at a bar table, but you can't find one in the surgery chair in a dentist's office.' Essentially, that's what 'heroes' are."

"There's no disagreement there," Ulanfu had to chuckle at the moment as if it were a combination of both a joke and an idiom. "However, what kind of shrewd critic would make such a statement?"

The answer didn't cross the old Admiral's mind.

"I hear he was a student of Fleet Admiral Sithole when he was still the academy's headmaster. I heard his name a few times before; it was supposed to be simple and a common name in the Asian languages, but…"

"Admiral," an Alliance officer interrupted him. "Allied forces have arrived."

The stumped Admiral nodded in compliance to his subordinate. With many other matters on his mind, he had little time to stumble on a name from the past. With the 1st Fleet nearby, Bucock was busy on the console to exchange communications. It was after his reports, could he continue pondering the man's name.

* * *

Galactic Empire, Planet Odin

In a nearby limousine, Reinhard was staring in the distance through the side windows. Much of the scenery was grassy fields towered over by huge mountains further outward. The newly promoted Admiral was left in his thoughts over the rewards, but most anxious over what his most appreciative one of which awaited him.

Facing the front windows, he saw the large blocky installation from Odin's nearby R&D facility. While he could only get a glimpse of it, he found another large cubicle hastily established beside it. As intrigued as he was, he saved the moment when his friend opposite of him in the passenger section started talking.

"Aren't you excited, Reinhard?" Kircheis appeared more excited than his childhood friend. "You look too gloomy."

"It's nothing too troubling," Reinhard snapped back into the world. "My promotion was but decided, but I'm relieved. After two months of being bossed around my fleet officers and despicable nobles, I can find some people who fully acknowledge my authority and talent. You should thank me for it."

"I am honored. However, is it still acceptable to call you by your original title?"

"I don't believe that's necessary. The new title is fitting enough, and I cut myself away from the old me," The two friends were well aware of Reinhard's new title that old and defunct. While Kircheis was merely promoted to a Commander, Reinhard earned the title of Lohengramm from the Kaiser. Defunct its irrelevance, Reinhard was willing to use it to the fullest extent, which His Majesty did not seem to care regarding the Empire's current political climate. One of his first requests was using his military and political superiority was to cast out his Chief Staff Officer and demand a replacement. "With CSO Noldan out of the picture and given his just desserts, that gives some room for actual talent."

"He was promoted to a Rear Admiral at age 32. There could've been more to him."

"He jumped up he ranks and was a scion of a viscount who merely gave him that position in the first place. The more I think about it, the more I realize that the military is just another bureaucratic structure. I sensed the department's malice when they assigned me that incompetent moron. With my new authority, perhaps they'll think otherwise."

"You're just not being thoughtful enough," Kircheis retained his optimism. A shadow as over the two as limousine approached the large installation. When the vehicle came to a halt, they exited steadily as the facility's personnel remained in position. However, one character by the utterly conspicuous cubicle was making a lot of noise. Kircheis and his superior turned to a noble woman who just caused a mess of military equipment. Kircheis had to give a short laugh over the unique element in the base. "And besides, there could've been worse people than you think."

Reinhard overwatched the anomaly as the terrified woman hastily put the tools back into their container.

"What's a noble woman like you doing here?" he called before muttering to himself. "Another piece of evidence for the Empire's incompetence."

"S-Sorry about this," the noblewoman fidgeted as she finished her careless accident. "It just came to be before I realized it and-" It didn't take long before the two startled one another. Even Kircheis noticed her upon seeing her face. "I-It's you!"

"Yes, it's me," Reinhard's eyes narrowed as he remembered seeing the woman before. Long before, he heard about a noble woman nicknamed the "Valkyrie of Fortune," but not as an honorable name. She was seen as someone who leeched people of their luck. Misfortune would happen all of around her, whether it be assassination plots from the court, sudden accidents or natural catastrophes. Everyone would be affected, and somehow, she would get through unscathed.

"I guess you remember that time we met."

"Of course, I didn't forget," Reinhard recalled.

It was a time she was prodded around by male nobles after she accidentally spilled alcohol into fruit drinks during a birthday. Despite being in a higher position, the lower-class male nobles and military personnel held her and other women as if they were mere fornication tools. It was thanks to intervention from Reinhard and other officers that they're mindless acts were stopped. Only Reinhard knew the truth. After chuckling over how she was lucky to get away, she was meet with his close face and angry muttering with his friend.

The words were of nobles getting themselves into trouble and avoiding punishment, never knowing what it was like to be underneath them. He called them corrupt, and instead of agitating her, she was unnerved by him. She eventually got to learn his name and history with the high nobles, allowing her to understand. For that, she was guilty, but Reinhard never knew that.

To think I would end up being its complement," Siegrun said for Reinhard to hear.

"Complement?"

"Yes, as the pilot of the Geirskogul, I'm supposed to be your subordinate," Siegrun grinned at her new superior. "They even took the liberty to bring it here."

Reinhard and Kircheis turned to the cubicle, which had a whole side removed. The two froze, but in disbelief over the Geirskogul.

"Reinhard, that is-"

"Yes, it's that machine," Reinhard eyed on its supposed pilot. "Why are you assigned here?"

"The Kaiser told me," Siegrun answered. "He said I should be assigned to a young commander who would provide the necessary training and command. I never thought it would be you."

"That's not the point, how were you authorized to use an Imperial weapon?"

"That's the thing," Siegrun rubbed her forearm up to her hand. Reinhard couldn't see it, but it meant something than just mere habit. "For some reason, I'm the only one who can access it. For that special cause, I've had the privilege to serve in the Empire's research groups. Now, I just destroyed an entire fleet with this."

Reinhard carefully scanned the humanoid machine that stood before him. Granted, it was very asymmetrical as far as armaments were concerned, yet balanced enough to keep it from tipping over. The veins lines all around the machine made it easy to verify as a target, which makes it very impractical in certain tactics. But that meant nothing compared to the destructive firepower it unleashed, which he used in his plans to deal the mentioned damage against the Alliance. The real problem was the pilot; it was never the gender, but he witnessed her as new and resultingly inept. Her rookie status may have saved her as far as her legacy was concerned, but she had long ways to go before she could become useful.

"You will need a lot more than a simple lucky battle to become one of my subordinates."

"I just hope that it goes easier than before," Siegrun let her hand out. "That said, I want to congratulate you. Not only did you become an Admiral, but I hear that you've been given additional honorary titles, too. A Secretary in the Ministry of Military Affairs and a permanent member in the Supreme Naval Staff Office at the same time?"

"That means nothing to me," Reinhard disdainfully rejected her compliments. "They reinforce my social status, but that is all. As soon as I reach the position of Fleet Admiral, will I have absolute control over military affairs."

"There's no need to be harsh, Reinhard," Kircheis spoke as he approached the quarreling pair. "Please forgive him to his brash behavior. He's been very pressured during the past month."

"Apology accepted," Siegrun greeted Reinhard's friendlier companion. "And you must be Siegfried Kircheis. I hear you were promoted, too, yet remained as his commander. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine," Kircheis bowed, but only out of friendliness and traditional respect of the nobility rather than loyalty. "However, I'm happy to remain by His Excellency's side."

"Always glad to hear," Her voice returning to uncertainty. "Though that will bring some complications when nobility is involved. Your superiority is in effect during times of war."

"Then I assume you follow orders when we're in battle," Reinhard remained serious near Siegrun. "I expect you to master your machine the next moment we're out."

"I'll at least do my best not to blow up your new ship," Siegrun failed to ease the tense moment. "It's too gorgeous to be wrecked so early, and they just nearly finished the modifications in the shuttle bay. It's the only way they can conveniently deploy mechs like my Geirskogul. Speaking of which, why don't you take a look?"

Siegrun guided them to the installation's entrance. The nearby officer entered the codes within a console, and the large blast doors creaked open to shine a bright light upon the trio. Reinhard got used to the light as it dimmed slightly, allowing him to see his new warship.

Reinhard rushed as close as he could to his new flagship while Kircheis and Siegrun trailed behind him. According to the message and on paper, it was still property of the government, but can never be confiscated without his consent. Unless something happened whether it be a demanded replacement, demotion, retirement and death in action, the warship would forever be his possession.

It was all more of the reason Reinhard radiated energetic emotions to his two comrades. The battleship was bright white in contrast to most ships. Measured slightly more than a kilometer long, it resembled a smooth white arrow, inclined only at the underbelly's black front that was the hangar door. Below the nose were gold wings symbolizing a Valkyrie. Yellow mechanical arms held it in dry dock as it was yet to be completed. But that didn't prevent the new Admiral from stuttering over the polished craft, who observed below on the port side.

"Is this...is this..."

Siegrun approached Reinhard from behind, wondering if the gift was his heart's desire.

"You know this ship?"

"It's the Empire's experimental battleship," Reinhard stared in awe at the beautifully designed ship, chanting its name. "The Brunhild."

"Brunhild..." Siegrun heard the name before. "The Bloodthirsty Maiden, the most famous Valkyrie in Germanic culture."

"You're very casual regarding the Empire's influences," Reinhard turned, disturbed by her referential remark.

"I just learned what Phezzan had to offer."

"This ship is a prototype for the next generation of Imperial warships," a nearby maintenance officer detailed the craft. "Although it's smaller than conventional battleships, its capabilities are no doubt superior. The defenses consist of a high output deflector shield and thick refractory armor based on new theories. Armaments combine typical beam cannons with nuclear fusion missiles and high-mass kinetic weaponry. As an experimental ship, the designers ignored production costs to equip it with all of the Empire's latest technologies."

"Convey this to His Majesty," the excited Admiral called out as he gripped metal bars on the edge of the platform. "Thank you so much for offering me such a magnificent ship!"

"Indeed, this is a splendid ship," Kircheis approached his friend. After he had signed the permission forms required, the maintenance officer left the trio to their devices. "But you won't be enough to command alone. The ship needs a captain to command properly."

"This is half yours," Reinhard offered. "As a Commander, you have the authority to command this ship."

"But then, I'll have to put my absolute loyalty to the Brunhild. My loyalty should always be with you."

"Err, right. I rescind that previous statement. I'll find someone else to command the Brunhild. However, the potential in this machine is unimaginable."

"You sound like you want to take this into battle, too, don't you?" Siegrun cut between the two and placed her elbow on the bars facing Reinhard. The young Admiral turned away with a sigh of disappointment.

"I fear there won't be any more battles for a long time. But with the state of the Empire, there's always a possibility for internal insurrection. I wish a large-sized rebellion would break out, so I could use this ship's power to crush it."

"I doubt an insurrection will be convenient enough for you," Kircheis said with certainty.

"I'll take whatever comes up," Siegrun turned to lean both arms on the bars but turned back to her own weapon, still visible from the open blast doors. "Though I don't feel ready for another battle just yet. Not until I get better with the Geirskogul."

"Then you'll have to learn quickly," Reinhard told her. "As your assigned superior, I get to decide when to deploy you for our next mission."

"That's sound harsh of you," Siegrun felt her heart hurt but warmed up for the hindsight. "But...in a sense, that did help me a little," her complement got attention from both boys. "Ever since that day, when you told me not to rely on luck, that made me think. Not only was I relying on my luck to move forward, but I was also no different from the other nobles. I just used my title and family's power to gain what I want, not caring about the pains everyone else endures. It isn't fair that some people had disproportionate meals served on the platter, whether they worked for it or not."

"The high nobility is precisely that," Reinhard confessed his sympathy to Siegrun, fortunate that no one was around to hear them. "They don't work as hard, nor do they even try. Then they grow to be incompetent fools who gain political positions and push around military officers. That's what I find despicable."

"That's why I wanted to serve in the military!" Siegrun cried. "I want to show I'm not a spoiled girl who relies on others. I wanted to prove my rank by doing something! And thanks to it," her voice became softer. "I feel like I earned it."

"Siegrun," Reinhard got the woman's attention. "Do not mistake me. I do not despise you for your inherited privilege, and never for your attempt to defy Imperial traditions. You were bold about joining the military and respectable for personally getting yourself into fighting, but you are outright tactless. If you want to be an addition to my team, you need to improve your wits for the upcoming days."

"If it were so simple," Kircheis politely objected. "There are many people out there who want plentiful and easily obtainable achievements on the battlefield."

"Then we'll just have to wait until they all die!"

Reinhard and Kircheis then ran off like young boys, far away from Siegrun who rested on the metal bars. She was a little disturbed by Reinhard's last comment of black humor but pondered over the previous statement. Like the other final moments from that other time, she took those words to heart for she was right. She felt this time being easier to swallow, as offered rather than forced. It was not and never will be easy to develop such mental capacity, but it was doable.

As her two military superiors chased each other around the Brunhild, Siegrun turned back to the Geirskogul. They were three young soldiers in the military who defied Imperial traditions, yet gained special permissions and an assortment of amazing weapons. This was no longer something when it was only her who gained all the fortune, but others who'll fight along with her. At least that what it seemed to her.

She could feel that something big was motion and there was nothing that can stop it. Before she knew it, all three of them simultaneous climbed to their weapons, like they were reaching the summit height of their ambitions. If some people were around, it could be seen as a moment of happiness, and they wished this moment would be forever.

* * *

 **Scenario 1: Start to Ambition**

 **End**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _And so marks the commissioning of perhaps LoGH's most iconic battleship. Though with the Geirskogul as part of its complement, you must wonder how that's going to fit into the machine. That is a problem since the mecha about 18-20 meters tall, and its cannon is just as long._

 _The Brunhild has no difference from the original series, just some of the inside has changed to comply with the mecha additions._

 _Hope the whole first scenario was a fun read. Two of the next few chapters will rehash actual events in LoGH, so they'll be easier to write. By then, I'll get to_ actual _mecha shows._

 _For a hint, it's the Earth Cult's fault._

 _Take care. Signing off._


	5. Scenario 2- Prelude

_Author's Notes: So the prelude to Scenario 2 has begun. This is based on the very first OVA for Legend of Galactic Heroes, LoGH: My Conquest is the Sea of the Stars. After this chapter, I should somewhat get ready for writing the Alliance story._

 _Credited Works:_

 _Super Robot Wars- Banpresto_

 _Legend of Galactic Heroes- Tanaka Yoshiki_

* * *

Galactic Empire, Iserlohn Corridor, Battleship Brunhild

"Steinmetz, please give a status report."

Reinhard sat within the command center of his new flagship. The bridge was mostly similar to that of other battleships, but the main difference was the commander's seat. An even larger truncated dome surrounded Reinhard; himself elevated higher off the main floor. He found it the perfect position, allowing to gaze upon everything around him as if he was on top of everyone. Of course, he wasn't the only one on top; three other additions joined him by the commander's seat.

On his right side was Kircheis, being his personal aide as usual. Further on his right was Siegrun, leaning bored on the dome. While she was still a common soldier under Reinhard in times of war, her nobility rank still kept her from being completely under his control. To some, it was probably for the best due to her own rebellious nature, but Reinhard still warned her that she'd be treated like any other soldier if she was too careless. It didn't matter too much since she's already explored most of the ship and has no intention to mess with anything.

The other major member in the back left was Commodore Ernest Mecklinger, whose smooth hair down to his neck, eyes and paintbrush mustache had dark brown colors. Reinhard knew him from the memoirs and music from when he wasn't on duty. Kircheis enjoyed his works, but Siegrun had yet comment. Reinhard was intrigued by such activities, but more importantly instated him as an advisor in logistics due to his proficiency in resource and supply management.

"We are proceeding to Iserlohn Fortress as scheduled," Reporting from the front of the bridge was Karl Robert Steinmetz, a slightly overweight officer with short brown hair and short boxed beard. As captain of the Brunhild, he gave a report when Reinhard called upon him. "Everything is proceeding as planned."

"Very well," Reinhard responded "Request permission to dock with the fortress."

"Yes, sir. However, long range scanners detected unusual activity at Legnica. Scans indicate they are rebel fleet movements."

"Don't be too concerned. Our initial objective to reach and dock Iserlohn Fortress. This fleet is too valuable and ill-trained to be put into battle without necessity."

"Understood, sir."

Steinmetz walked back to the front of the bridge, giving orders to the communications officers. Reinhard observed those below him as they carried out their duties. However, his eyes were distracted by Siegrun, noticing that her legs were shaking.

"Worrying over your duties creates nothing, Lady Siegrun," Reinhard got her attention, causing her to spin around.

"I-It's nothing!"

"Dishonesty will only lead danger in and out of the battle," Kircheis spoke in a friendly tone. "If you're really concerned, you should speak to His Excellency now, rather than regretting it later."

"You must be questioning your worth," Reinhard agreed with Kircheis' statement. Now was not the time to worry about anything. "With your shaking, you're already disproving it. As a pilot of the Geirskogul, you should already have picked yourself up."

"Well…"

"Do not misunderstand me," Reinhard threatened. "You are important to this fleet as the machine. When I give you orders, I expect you to follow them. Do so, and you'll live."

That's part of it, Siegrun had many other worries she had. The problem is that while having a talented commander, his strictness would call her out for such cowardice. She knew that outright confessing him might end up resulting in something bad happening to her, especially because they both knew she was a spoiled noblewoman with little military experience. That and the consequences of not telling tore her internally.

That's why was eager to return to the fortress as she saw it.

"Kircheis, we have arrived," Reinhard and his three accomplices faced Iserlohn Fortress. Weighing about 60 trillion tons and measuring 60 kilometers, this artificial sphere was the Empire's vanguard for one of the only two safe corridors that connect to Alliance territory. It almost looked like a black hole in space with its dark appearance but shined when lights reflected off its hydro-metal surface. The thick layer of liquid armor kept any kinetic and directed energy weaponry from hitting its internal workings, but friendly ships could bypass it to dock onto its 20,000 launch bays. Any that dared to confront would be confronted by not only is garrison but also the thousands of laser turrets protecting it. Although Siegrun never got to see it, even she trembled over how the largest of fleets were met with its unique weapon called the "Thor's Hammer." The strategic position and deterrence against rebel invasion made it a highly contested position for both sides.

"It's hard to believe how important it is, compared to anywhere else in the galaxy," Reinhard commented. "It's just a speck that blends in with the vastness of space, yet people have fought over it for decades."

"And sacrificing lives in the process," Kircheis added. Siegrun remained silent between the two.

"We will end that."

"And not just the fortress, but this 150-year long war shall come to an end."

Reinhard nodded in agreement. Siegrun merely gazed at the large fortress before them. To think this fortress would be the first step to end the war was an incredible achievement. In her opinion, ending the war itself took guts, which she didn't have. But she knew it wouldn't be just Reinhard and his friend alone who'll do it. She must play a part with her Geirskogul, or at least she had to try.

* * *

Iserlohn Fortress

"The Lohengramm Fleet will be arriving at Iserlohn Fortress at Imperial Time 30:27 as scheduled. They request permission to dock for resupply and maintenance checks on the special cargo."

Officers have been communicating with one another in a command center within Iserlohn Fortress. Apart from sensor equipment and holograms, the room resembled more of a movie theater with its beautiful Prussian architecture and gold furnishings. In the face was a giant statue of the Empire's founder Rudolf von Goldenbaum, which was treated precious like the fortress itself. It looked down on a three-dimensional image of the Brunhild projected at the center of the control room.

"And so, the Admiral raised in his sister's skirts ventures out on his own," Muckenberger raised his glass of wine into the air. However, this was never a toast for his political enemy was getting the better of him. "And in his arm is another spoiled woman who shamelessly lives without orthodox. This Empire has hit rock bottom."

"I can not agree more," another man smugly leaned on the rails. Baron Flegel was a thin man in his early twenties with a brown bowl cut and blue eyes. He clasped his hands on the other side of the rail, leaning over towards the hologram of the Brunhild. "A boy from a family that has no military talent, now commanding a fleet and several dangerous weapons of the Empire. And it's all thanks to His Majesty favoriting his sister," He straightened his back to take a glass of wine from a young servant. "Something must be wrong with the Empire's promotional standards."

"This isn't the first time someone got promoted in the military out of certain circumstances, especially out of favoritism from His Majesty." Muckenberger was well aware that high nobles would always get promoted into the military. He even said the statement in front of Rudolph's monument before turning to Flegel. "However, it's strange for an actual noble like you to say such a thing."

Muckenberger was questioning someone else who held a grudge against Reinhard. Favoriting his sister may be one thing, but the Fleet Admiral could see a right reason regarding Flegel's abuse of the system. Specifically, it's due to his distant relation to members of the royal family he's accessed such unearned privileges.

"It seems that you dislike me, too," Flegel flamboyantly raised his glass. "Then why do you keep me company so?"

"I can't stay on the field forever," Muckenberger answered logically. "I will be retiring someday and will need connections to do so. Let's just say that I'm preparing for it."

"I'm just more important than Admiral Lohengramm, is that right?"

"Why should I welcome a boy who got promoted because of a woman- no, because of two women, with one being his sister?"

"Two women?" Flegel wondered for a moment what Muckenberger meant. Once he figured it out, learning of the previous battle, he narrowed on the commanding officer. "Are you referring that other woman?"

"Lady Siegrun is a much more individual case than that Admiral. A disreputable girl should have no right to serve in the milItary, especially when setting a dangerous precedent that tests us."

"Indeed, women should know their exact place in the case of uselessness."

"That is not what I mean," Muckenberger glared at Flegel on that rude remark as well as the misunderstanding. "The very power that woman has, the Geirskogul, is the key to her dangerous precedent."

"I've eavesdropped the stories upon my stay," Flegel didn't know much but heard the stories from crew within the fortress. Some talked about how the pilot was a woman, which they believed explained why was so clumsy and incapable of working in the military. But there was also the fact she destroyed two fleets in total, despite men saying it was sheer luck. "An inelegant weapon with a reckless pilot raising our banners. If only we could change the combination a little so wouldn't be very-"

"Unfortunately, that can not be done, more so with her under the wing of an Admiral only promoted by favorites from the Kaiser. But I fear that the very existence of their machines will paint even more horrors of war in this galaxy as if it threatened the Empire itself. That is what I dislike as a whole." The precedent, he feared, would be harmful to the Empire on two fronts. One was with Reinhard in command, which he believed to be ill-suited. The other was an example for the rebels, who may start making similar weapons. They already nearly got their hands on some secret weapons, of which Reinhard helped to deter, but that won't last long with widespread exposure and used technologies originating directly from Phezzan. "This cannot go on. They must be eliminated."

"Don't try going too far," Flegel warned with his constant smirk. "It's very dangerous because the Skirted Admiral is His Majesty's favorite."

"True, but he's still an Admiral. As long as he's here, he must obey my command."

"It is as you say, Fleet Admiral."

Another officer in his thirties approached the two scheming officers with hands behind his back. He held a constant frown unlike most of the crew and gave an artificial, emotionless feeling. He had light brown her that went down to his shoulders with a streak of white at the front. The bright colors of his eyes indicated that they were not natural and contrasted with the persona within him.

"Sir," Paul von Oberstein got Muckenberger's attention. "We've detected rebel movements on the nearby planet of Legnica. The intercept fleet is ready to dispatch."

Unfortunately, Muckenberger already heard the news long before. In fact, he acted as if he already had a plan in mind.

"That is not necessary. It'll be faster to use the incoming expeditionary fleet than to dispatch a fleet from here."

"The fleet just arrived from the core worlds of the Empire," Oberstein's voice rose slightly higher than his neutral tone. "They're tired from the journey, and the majority of them are without experience. We should allow them to rest and resupply before hunting for rebel forces."

"We're at war, Oberstein. They're part of the Imperial Navy. They exist only to fight. Order the Expeditionary Fleet to head for the planet immediately," When Oberstein was facing perpendicular to him, Muckenberger added a nearly forgotten order. "And one more thing. The special cargo upon their flagship. Tell the pilot to scout ahead and lead the assault on whatever enemy force they come across."

Oberstein complied without emotion, turning around and walking away in stride. When he was gone, Flegel asked if he knew what Muckenberger's plan was.

"Sending a fatigued fleet into hostile conditions to see them killed," the Baron summarized. "Not a bad move to be rid of enemies without taking responsibility. Though with that woman's new ability and the previous battle, the effectiveness is going to diminish."

"She's only participated in the midst of a fight. She has not received the full experience of what true battles are. An experience planetside should do the trick."

"Is this another one of your tests?"

"No," Muckenberger gazed upon the approaching Brunhild's holographic image. "It's best to be rid of an uninvited guest before he can enter."

* * *

In another nearby battleship, two more officers in Reinhard's new cabinet. They were the first ones to receive the message from Iserlohn Fortress.

"Emergency order from Muckenberger," a communications officer reported. "Enemy ships at Legnica confirmed. Expeditionary Fleet, head immediately to the planet and destroy them. Use the special weapon to lead the assault on the enemy forces."

"What do you think he'll do?" The question came from Oskar von Reuenthal, who had short dark brown hair. His most notable feature was heterochromatic eyes of blue and dark brown. The officer beside him was Wolfgang Mittermeyer, a blonde man with hazel eyes, known to be a great supporter of Reinhard and friend of Reuenthal.

"He must obey the order, but that's difficult," Mittermeyer answered his question. "We just spent much of our energy getting here, and we don't know the battlefield conditions."

"I don't know," Reuenthal had other thoughts regarding specific orders. Both of them also viewed info regarding the Geirskogul's capabilities and the potential destruction it could cause. Like officers outside of Reinhard's cabinet, they agreed that its effectiveness was a roll of the dice. The factors included the pilot being a noblewoman, which Mittermeyer noticed struck a nerve in his friend, and her inexperience with planetary combat. "An unstable weapon leading the fleet, piloted by an inexperienced pilot, means anything can happen."

"If the weapon is that important, he could always keep the machine close and limits abilities to reconnaissance."

"Or he can avoid casualties altogether by making it look like he's fighting."

"Look like, you say? Would he really do that?"

"If he does, then we'll be mocked as "the staff of the Skirted Admiral."

"Or maybe the staff caught in the stockings."

Both chuckled at the joke conversation they just had. If the Geirskogul pilot's training was taken more into account, then that was a better course of action. But they're under Reinhard, who would never take that option. The proof was a projected screen showing a gaseous planet with a swirling mixture of yellow and orange colors. Long pages of information scrolled down from the side.

"Incoming data on the planet Legnica," the two officers listened to the report. "You have thirty minutes to review."

"That's detailed information," Mittermeyer skimmed the info for planet Legnica, only smiling for his superior. "He's going to fight."

"As I thought," Reuenthal nodded. "I would've fought, too."

"Me, too," Mittermeyer turned around with his friend. "There's no time to lose!"

* * *

Just when they received the order, the order was already decided under Reinhard. However, the pains of going through it were not covert, for they didn't have to be.

"This is our welcoming gift?" Siegrun complained. "We just got here, too!"

Reinhard cause sense a hint of both anger and fear in the woman. She was not making any progress towards proving her usefulness.

"Not how I'd react," Reinhard looked away annoyed, turning to a more happy face of Kircheis. "How would you respond, Kircheis?"

"You already know my answer."

"Open up the ship's database," Reinhard called to his officers. "Get every piece of information regarding the planet Legnica."

Complying at will, the officers started opening up info from astronomical records and previous surveys. It was in the vicinity of Iserlohn Fortress and located close to its native star. Despite having a large diameter, it was very light on a planet.

After reviewing some of the more vital information himself, Steinmetz loudly reported a concise summary.

"Planet Legnica is a typical gaseous planet," Previous readings indicate rebel forces are hiding within the high clouds in the upper atmosphere. The composition is mostly helium and hydrogen gas."

"Hydrogen and helium?" Reinhard widened over the composition as if ideas sprouted into his mind.

"With wind speeds almost reaching 2000 kilometers an hour," Kircheis continued. "With these conditions, not only will small craft have a rough time maintaining proper control, but most sensors will be useless."

"In other words, it's flying blind," Reinhard surmised they could meet the enemy at any time. How they com across one another will affect the battle. More importantly, was the misfortune upon Siegrune who was shaken by the strong winds blowing around the planet's upper atmosphere. "And for her, it's flying wild."

Reinhard could observe the mecha pilot still shaken and unsure of herself. As much as he wanted to find a more suitable pilot, he made do with her to ensure she was aware of her importance, starting with a plan he conjured. He called to the unconfident pilot to snap her attention.

"Siegrun, it is the time to follow orders."

"What should I do, A-Admiral?" Siegrun was roughly getting into her soldier stance and unnecessarily saluting to him.

"Board the Geirskogul and stand by for my orders. All ships are to be on full alert and doing short range scans," Reinhard stood up to face his other subordinates. "Mecklinger, Kircheis, supervise the disassembly of a nuclear fusion missile. Use the warhead to replace the next round for the Geirskogul's main cannon."

"Y-Your Excellency," Mecklinger questioned the immense firepower stored on the prototype machine. Reinhard acted like the transfer could be easily done.

"The Geirskogul is to be ready within the hour," Reinhard turned back to the shaken Siegrun. "You are forbidden to use the Geirskogul's main cannon without my authority. I will give the order when to fire it."

After Reinhard had given the nod, Kircheis and Mecklinger saluted, followed by Siegrun after noticing them. When the two male officers took their leave, Siegrun trailed behind them.

"Are you nervous of your first battle?" Kircheis spoke to her during their walk through a corridor.

"It's just like the Admiral said," Siegrun grieved. "We're going in blindfolded. What happens if they suddenly attack us?"

"True, but the enemy is also blind," Kircheis lectured. "The rebel forces may use the weather to their advantage, but we can use the same conditions against them. That is exactly how Reinhard is thinking."

"But I'm gonna use a fusion warhead," Siegrun continued her complaints, which seemingly didn't have an effect. "I-I made a promise not to blow the ship."

"You're scared, aren't you?" Kircheis assumed correctly. "Soldiers have a list of worries before and after their battles. The fear of taking another's life, the fear having your own life take away, the fear of going against orders or following them when your life is on the line."

"That's harder done than said. What about not only losing your life but-"

"Being responsible for others' deaths?"

"The orders sound like we're going to destroy the whole planet," Siegrun's emotional exaggeration gave a more reasonable concern over Reinhard's plan. Why fight battles if your entire army will be killed in the process? "Should wars be done by killing as much of the enemy as you can without suffering losses of your own?"

"That is a misinterpretation with only half of the actual meaning," Kircheis said recalling how some officers' attempts to do that in both the Empire and Alliance. "A reliable commander is someone who wins battles with little bloodshed. It's best if one accomplishes goals without blood on either side."

"Then maybe I should be lucky to be assigned here," During the four months after commissioning the Brunhild, Siegrun did some reading about her superior. As friends, Reinhard and Kircheis fought side by side, accomplishing missions and earning the respect of many followers. On one side, he drew ire because some believe he's getting promoted because of her young sister, now named Countess Annerose von Grunewald, was favorited by His Majesty. On the other side, it was more than favoritism that gave him his rank; soldiers commended him for his bravery and deeds that made him a great fighter and leader. Being someone who now wants to prove her status, she could understand how that felt.

"Being assigned a reliable commander is a good start to remain alive," Kircheis agreed but with an exception. "But merely having a competent leader isn't the only factor."

"I'm going to participate in my first planetary battle," Siegrun listed some firsts that didn't count last battle: first planetary battle, first time taking orders to fight, and the first time she's being assigned a role in battle without forewarned knowledge or preparation. "But I survived a battle before," she raised her fist, knowing she had some experience she can use. "I don't care if they say I participated in only half a battle. I'm the Valkyrie of Fortune, of course, I'll be lucky!"

"That can only be said to any soldier," Kircheis also wished. "Should you live through an entire battle, do have the right to call herself lucky."

"A soldier cannot control his life," Mecklinger said with regret. "That all depends on his commander."

"A soldier can't control his life, huh?" Siegrun pondered the quotation like it was a joke. Reinhard had some edgy reputation with his higher ups, so shouldn't that be hypocrisy? Unfortunately, there was no point in arguing. All she could do is wait for she to launch, then she'll find her freedom there.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Nothing much else to say other than the battle being actually on the planet of Legnica. This'll also be the first time Reinhard gets acquainted with his eternal rival Yang Wenli. Since the Geirskogul is involved with Reinhard's plan, the battle will take a little long, but hopefully not too long._

 _Once again, thanks so much for those who continue reading._


	6. Scenario 2- Battle

_Author's Notes: I apologize that this hasn't come out sooner. I've been busy with work recently, both at my job and at home. With most of it coming together and drawing near, I should have more time. Maybe..._

 _Since some people are asking what works will be in Duel, I'll give a list in the credited works, but only those that'll be explicitly revealed in Part 1 of the Imperial Story. After that will be the next battle over the small gas planet of Legnica._

 _Credited Works:_

 _Super Robot Wars- Banpresto_

 _Legend of Galactic Heroes- Tanaka Yoshiki_

 _Vandread- Gonzo_

 _Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons- Sunrise_

 _Turn A Gundam- Sunrise_

 _Valvrave the Liberator- Sunrise_

 _Knights of Sidonia- Tsutomu Nihei_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans- Sunrise_

* * *

Planet Legnica, Imperial Battleship Brunhild

The weather of Legnica was exactly what was reported. Gusts and clouds of yellow gas swirled around the upper atmosphere, blocking any vision in the naked eye. Although there were no storms, the gases released enough heat and high-frequency waves that covered any artificial signatures.

Siegrun jerked the gauntlet and stick, barely maintaining control over her machine. The high winds blew around her Geirskogul and the abnormal thruster input resulted in squiggly trails of green energy. The gravity of the planet didn't help either, despite being much lighter than standard inhabited planets. It was her first battle operating in a planetary atmosphere, so she expected it to be rough. She still found the job harder than she thought, or rather she wished to believe was trying too hard and was too tense to relax. The tension clouded her thinking and she nearly thought about boosting herself with the cannon if she ever stopped hovering- during the four months after her transfer, she got ideas to control her main gun- but barely she reminded herself to not fire until given the order. The screens displayed reminded her that the gun was loaded with the special warhead.

Behind her were the Brunhild and an escort fleet of 1,000 ships, which Siegrun was leading after her launch. This was a fraction of the 20,000 ships under his command, but Reinhard insisted taking only a small force to deal with the rebels hiding. The personnel assumed different reasons: in case Reinhard ended up dying, the rebels retained the element of surprise and struck first, or the Geirskogul suddenly went out of control. But they all agreed that the idea was to save most of the fleet when it wasn't necessary.

"Short range scans initiated," Steinmetz reported. "No signatures have been detected."

"Continue tracking the Geirskogul and follow its movements carefully," Reinhard told his crew in navigation. The fleet was a blind bear that was guided by a bird brain that was their only source of eyesight.

When Reinhard gave the order, Siegrun turned her tension into frustration as she pulled back to remain control. At first, she thought of repeating the same mistakes that caused her to fly out of control. On the contrary, it made her Geirskogul stop in position. The woman's mind was in a jumble as if she lost all sense in how to pilot it. After relieving herself for the moment, she hesitantly gripped more on the controls, slowly ascending upward. It took a few moments for her to adjust her grip, but she eventually got to an altitude that matched with the Brunhild's.

 _Now that's been dealt with,_ Siegrun revolved her hard around the monitors. _Time to find where the Alliance is hiding._

The answer came soon when contacts picked up on a circular sensor on the bottom left. Reinhard's Fleet was detailed as blue dots, some of the important ships like the Brunhild having the symbol of the Galactic Empire. On the top, opposite of the trailing friendly fleet, were red unknown dots. Starting at a handful, the unknown dots increased exponentially, a number on the side showing the number of unknown signatures reaching the thousands. The enemy was heading towards the center, which meant they were coming straight on.

"C-Call Reinhard," she told the Gierskogul's computer.

"Contact name unknown. Please specify."

"Contact the Brunhild!" she cursed at the machine. Her shouting worked as the screen appeared to the flagship's bridge. "Reinhard! I-I mean, Admiral! My sensors are picking up signatures! The enemy is in front of us!"

"It could be just a large helium cloud closing in," Reinhard objected. "Do not rely on your sensors and proceed."

"B-But Admiral, it says that the signatures really are enemies! It's counting them by the thousands!"

"Helium clouds easily interfere with sensors. That's why they're useless. Do not continue until through the naked eye, you've seen the enemy-"

But Reinhard cut off by Steinmetz.

"New contacts, Admiral! Enemy ship readings are in front of us! Again, the enemy is right in front of us!"

Images projected onto the main screen as it zoomed in. Passing through the clouds and the Geirskogul, it revealed about two thousand incoming ships coming straight for Reinhard's fleet.

"So the woman was speaking the truth," Reinhard sat back on his throne of the captain's chair. To his puzzlement, as advanced his warship was, there was a significant technological disparity with Siegrun's. He heard from Kircheis and Mecklinger how Siegrun talked about her sensors working perfectly fine despite atmosphere conditions technically interfering with them. Reinhard ignored it due to Siegrun's inexperience with such machines and the alien nature of the vehicle. Although there would've been some benefit, there was also a risk of them going the wrong direction and so he discarded the possibility. He'll have to personally analyze the machine more when he has the chance, but that can wait for another time. As of now, he can use the situation to his reinforce his plan.

Facing them was a fraction of the Alliance's 2nd Fleet, lead by the Ajax-class battleship Patroklos. On the top of three platforms was the commanding officer leading the operation, a chubby 30-year old man named Vice Admiral Paeta. His crew detected the Imperial Fleet a few minutes after the Geirskogul, but he took no time to get his nonuniform fleet in formation.

"The enemy is directly ahead of us," Paeta chanted to his officers. "All force move forward and attack! Crash into them if you have to!"

The commanding officer on the Brunhild had a different plan. Reinhard stood from his seat to address the fleet.

"All forces prepare for combat. Use all means to avoid colliding with the enemy," He to Siegrun on the monitors. "Siegrun, I want to you to intercept any ships that come into close range. Use any weapons besides the main cannon and missiles."

"I...I understand," Siegrun nodded as the screen closed.

"Steinmetz," Reinhard called to the captain of the Brunhild. "Advance with our squadron and provide support for the Geirskogul. Maintain a safe distance, but do not let the enemy destroy her machine."

Steinmetz saluted to him as the Brunhild and a few escorting ships moved forward.

* * *

Siegrun was making twitches to her feet and shoulders as she waited in position for the enemy. She wanted to be ready for combat under atmospheric conditions, but couldn't find a comfortable enough position. Her Geirskogul didn't lose control, but she kept strafing and yawing around a focal point.

During this distraction, some of the Alliance forces closed in on the Geirskogul. The Patroklos detected the scouting mecha in front of the Imperial Fleet. Paeta eyed on the black mecha and the white vessel he assumed was the command ship supporting it.

"What kind of lame weapons are they spearhead their force with?" Paeta baffled over the alien weapons sent against them while separating themselves from their main fleet. "Deploy Spartanian ships! Eliminate that nuisance of a vehicle!"

By order, Spartanian attack craft launched from their motherships. All of them had the same difficulty as the Geirskogul when it came to the wind. However, they all appeared to cope with the heavy wind, be their training or the very design of their ships. The worst that happened was some grazing with the larger ships.

Once Siegrun regained control after some disturbance, she found her sensors detecting 30 small units in close range, supported by about five cruisers. Although the clouds blocked most of her vision, she could see that they composed of just Spartanians and enemy cruisers. Advancing behind her were a few friendly signatures in a chevron formation, the center unit marked as the Brunhild.

 _So the Admiral is going to back me, isn't he?_ She assumed. Although she is relieved to have some support, Siegrun sensed some overbearing from him, as if he was getting too careful. She even found it very dangerous considering the weapon she was carrying and restrictive of her abilities at the same time.

Her thoughts distracted her from the fight as the Spartanians got within firing range and attacked the Geirskogul. The very speed of the weapons woke her up, reminding her that she was no longer in space. On a planet where distances are short, she needed quicker reaction time if she wasn't to be toast.

Siegrun strafed to the left and right to avoid targeting from the enemy's laser weapons. It didn't matter whether she was pulling way too hard and lost control; she needed to prevent the enemy from surrounding her with so much weapon fire. She needed to somehow move freely through the volatile atmosphere before firing her own weapon in retaliation.

She got her chance after the enemy stopped firing and the Geirskogul got back into a fixed position. Reminding herself not to fire the cannon, she switched to her missiles as the targeting system searched for targets. Despite seeing it coming, it surprised even Siegrun how it found enemies through the helium clouds. Imagine the surprise waiting for them…

Launch a volley of missiles at separate targets, Siegrun could see the increased difficulty for their guidance systems. Unlike her weapons and the Spartanians, they didn't have someone to guide them and most of them spiraled out of control Siegrun swore a couple exploded in front of her after losing their targets. Only managed to get through the clouds without any obstacles, whether it hit the target or not she had to wait a few seconds.

Ignoring the first volley, she aggravatedly fired a larger volley of missiles at another set of targets. These had more success for only one lost control to the win and the Spartanians were more visible. One Spartanian shot down one missile, but three reticules disappeared after the missiles went through the clouds. Another tried to evade but lost control to the win along with the missile and the two volatile objects collided with each other.

About five down, twenty-five more to go, excluding the nearby cruisers that erupted from the clouds. Fortunately, by then, the Brunhild and six accompanying cruisers approached the Geirskogul and provided fire support. Turning away from the Spartanians, Siegrun could witness the Alliance and Imperial warships exchanging fire even from the distance.

But something was very puzzling at the moment. Despite all of the laser fire, no ships on either side seem to explode. Even when they were firing on the starboard or port, whether it was their deflector shields or bad aiming, no damage was present. On the other hand, the engagement was very far from her position, so it could be just a bad viewpoint.

The distracted Siegrun failed to notice the Spartanians approaching her. Several lasers passed by the mecha to snap her attention back to the fight. Some shots that hit the Geirskogul on the side forced her body to make a move. She spun her machine in a circle to meet with the incoming Alliance craft, all firing lasers and guns at their target. The kinetic projectiles were fast, but she could see the wind causing some deflection. The pellets were still unable to damage the craft and the Geirskogul withstood the laser fire it took.

In retaliation, Siegrun activated the missiles once again. She fired a larger number of missiles that locked onto the Spartanians. Some successfully evade the missiles or used their laser turrets to shoot them down. At least three weren't so lucky, whether they collided head or graze the missiles by the side. With less success than she hoped, she continued firing missiles at her targets. Some Spartanians had as much as four missiles locking onto them and they were struggling between breaking missile lock, remaining laminar with the wind, and avoiding collisions with other allied craft. Eight more Spartanians were destroyed by failure to do at least one of the three, just when the Geirskogul ran out of missiles.

After repeatedly pressing the buttons, Siegrun got the message warning her missile ammo was depleted. Aggravated by the lack of progress, Siegrun was forced to use different methods of combat. Her other options were very limited and she knew it. The main cannon was still restricted and she was still inefficient with the Tau Gun. So she switched to her last weapon, taking out the spear from her back.

Her first prey was another Spartanian, bursting out of a helium cloud to make another charge with its anti-ship beam cannons. Not wanting to see the pilot, Siegrun closed her eyes as she gunned the thrusters. The Spartanian pilot was caught completely by surprise from her sudden movement and was met with extreme turbulence. The Geirskogul charged at the rolling craft with its spear wide out onto the side, making a clean slice through the ship. Siegrun didn't have to see the small craft burning in flames to make sure she hit.

Another set of Spartanians came from her top left, firing gatling guns and laser turrets at her machine. Siegrun reacted appropriately by strafing around the enemy fire and waving her spear out in front. As she cruised through the atmosphere, she noticed how she had more control than she did not so long ago. It was as if the wind decided to calm down some and give her the leeway she desired. Her thoughts almost made her not notice how her wavy movements resulted in her impaling a Spartanian by the cockpit seat. When the other Spartanian tried to get away, Siegrun swung the spear, luckily hitting the engine and spinning it into a ball of fire.

Losing track of her kills, Siegrun assumed there were about five Spartanians left. That's when she eyed on the cruisers dueling with Reinhard's squadron. Using her new freedom in the winds, Siegrun took action to accompany her commanding officer, charging straight towards the larger ships.

Her attempt to impress her superior wasn't as she hoped. She caught the Alliance squadron by surprise as they were late to fire from the sides. But when she tried impaling the ships, she was met with their deflector shields, which melted the tip into a smooth dull end. Her melee weapon was rendered useless and Siegrun cursed the weapon for melting so quickly.

The cruisers continued to fire back, forcing the Geirskogul to fly away. While putting away the ruined spear back its holster, she found the Brunhild providing support. Using its huge railguns and arsenal of lasers, it vaporized one of the cruisers and drained the shields of another. She sighed in relief over how despite her recklessness, the Admiral was still kind enough to cover her back, but it would be her last if she didn't do something.

Not noticing the less air resistance, she halted her flight into the clouds while receiving more Spartanian fire, the survivors supported by a reinforcement squadron. Siegrun now had to use the only left at her disposal. Picking up her Tau Gun, she fired random shots against the Spartanians, forcing them to flee.

Despite her ship not being an aircraft, she pursued the Spartanians like it was a dogfight. Swerving around to avoid enemy fire, Siegrun made some interesting turns to combat the Alliance forces. With only her Tau Gun at hand, she continued to return fire whenever they fired energy and projectile weapons back at her. She had no successes so far, but neither did the enemy.

After making a corkscrew, she started to graze a few Spartanians. As frustrating as failing to hit a target at close range was, she found herself getting a little better. She made a mental note to get more training in firearms before participating in the next battle; who knows if it'll become important?

After finishing her multiple corkscrew maneuver, an incoming Alliance cruiser came right in front of her. She didn't have the element of surprise this time as the ship immediately open fired upon approach. Having no time to reverse her movement, Siegrun pulled her sticks down as tightly as she could to avoid hitting the cruiser. Although she seemed to graze the deflector shield, all of her systems remained green. After passing by the ship, without thinking, Siegrun paused her machine for a deep breath.

She nearly lost it when the Brunhild passed by with its squadron. On the side, she could see the other three cruisers destroyed along with several Spartanians that pursued her. The ship didn't bother to stop as it blasted away at the other cruiser, which could not even scratch the white ship's shield.

With the explosion of the last large Alliance ship in the vicinity, Siegrun nonchalantly brought her Tau Gun and fired into the middle of the wreckage. When it seemed to go through the smoke, another explosion within the destroyed warship. It was too early to tell whether it hit someone or not, but it looks like the Brunhild was started to handle her problems; an agitating moment for her and what she assumed to be more for Reinhard.

While taking a break from the combat, Siegrun took the time to notice the scenery. There was very little in the way of the naked eye; only the fleets from the Empire and Alliance were visible. In fact, the winds seemed to completely stop; she could stop right there and now, in midair, to see everything around her.

The only thing interesting to see was the fleets that continued to engage. However, she found a great oddity in the battle. The groups have been going at it for a long time and the fleets remained their very sizes. There were absolutely no explosions, no casualties on either side and due to inflicting casualties alongside Reinhard, that puzzled her.

 _What's going on here? Why is neither of the two sides killing each other?_ She could that the two sides weren't even trying to attack one another. Although she was about not attacking the rebel fleets, she felt some relief over there being no casualties on her side. Or based on Reinhard's orders, the Imperial fleets doing their best to save their men as much as possible.

 _Could this be like what Kircheis once said?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she received another transmission. The Brunhild finished fighting off the remaining Alliance ships when it contacted the Geirskogul again. Siegrun first shook over the reaction, judging by how she needed help from her superior, but the face that appeared didn't show any concern about that.

"Siegrun, it's time," Reinhard ordered. "Cease engaging the enemy and ascend off the planet's atmosphere."

"But-"

"Reinhard has a plan," Kircheis said by his side. "Do as he says."

"Y-Yes, sir," Siegrun wished be out there a little longer, but she then looked down to the dark pit on the bottom screens. She returned looking up to Imperial fleet, which was now ascending to meet with the other forces. A moment of silence came and she found another screen pop up; her main cannon has been unlocked. The fusion warhead was ready to fire. With a deep sigh, Siegrun engaged the thrusters upwards, accelerating to meet the speed of her allies.

* * *

Planet Legnica, Alliance Battleship Patroklos

Upon the top bridge of the Patroklos, the officers onboard were monitoring the battlefield conditions. They've been noticing the disappearance of clouds for some time in addition to the absence of wind.

"The winds have stopped, sir," one officer called to Paeta. "Possibly because of the heat released from the battle."

"Good, it'll be better to fight them in the open. We have the numerical advantage, so…"

But one officer, Paeta's adviser, noticed something was wrong. Dressed in the same Alliance uniform, he was picked out by his Asian characteristics, short blue hair, and laid back nature.

"The wind has stopped?" Yang Wenli said to himself. While he was no expert in the weather, having violent winds stop so suddenly could not be good. Metaphorically, it was a calm before the storm. He assumed that if the Imperial commander was competent, he could guess what was about to happen.

"The enemy force is ascending!" another officer called out, showing the white Imperial ship escape the atmosphere with its small fleet."

"Ascending?" The stubborn Vice Admiral exclaimed. "They're running away after all of this?"

Just as Yang Wenli predicted, then came some rumbling. The entire bridge was shaking and everyone struggled to regain footing. Within moments, the whole ship was pushed by even worse turbulence in the atmosphere. Before they knew it, the majority of the Alliance 2nd Fleet was being slowly elevated and pushed around in random directions. Hundred of ships were losing control and a significant number of them even grazed or crashed into one another.

"What now!?" Paeta remained steadfast onto the control panel just when the ship adapted to the sudden violent change in the weather. His officers were giving various reports about the situation.

"A strong wind, sir! It's an updraft!"

"Winds have accelerated to 6000 kilometers an hour! Cold gases are being pulled into the heated air mass!"

"Get out of the vortex, now!" he ordered. "We'll regroup after we escape!"

Noticing the enemy's plan, Yang knew that was a terrible idea. If he predicted the enemy's next move, as long as they remained on the planet, they were a sitting duck.

"No, sir, we should ascend!" he advised. "We should follow the updraft and leave this planet immediately!"

"If we ascend, the Imperial Fleet will destroy us!" Paeta objected. "Can't you see that, you inexperienced fool!?"

"Yes, we'll likely get shot but it's better than…" But Yang stopped in the middle of his sentence. With his rank and lack of arguing that'll merely get him into more trouble, he withdrew. "No, you're a commander here."

"You're just a pest! Dismissed!"

Yang Wenli sighed in frustration just as he turned away from the abrasive superior. Placing his hands in his pockets, he walked by another man on his side. He had a more Western facial appearance and gray hair matching Yang's hairstyle. He was a lower rank but came to Yang in an informal manner.

"Angrily stubborn as he is, isn't he?" Dusty Attenborough said to his friend, making sure he didn't speak in front of the Vice Admiral.

"It's the best I can do under my authority."

"If I may ask, why ascend?"

"If I were in the enemy commander's shoes, I could wipe this fleet out in one shot," Yang placed his hand by Dusty as if he were a teacher demanding an answer to his student. "Tell me, Attenborough. What exactly is this planet's atmosphere made out of?"

"Helium and hydrogen gas, with an additional mixture of-" he paused shortly after naming major components. He didn't have to say more after going through the first two elements. His eyes widened as Yang nodded.

"That's right," Yang backed away after pointing a finger for the right answer. "With all of the heat and pressure, an updraft of hydrogen gas is being concentrated into this section of the planet. Now it only takes a single match and…." Yang let his hand out to signify an explosion.

The two officers walked side by side together as the rest of the crew remained oblivious to the doom that was ahead of them. But a simple image turned their attention away, showing the humanoid robot that participated in the battle. Its main barrel glowed as if it was getting ready to fire.

"Energy spike detected," a female officer reported to Paeta. "It's coming from the unknown craft!"

"What is it aiming at?"

"No friendlies are in the way, they're possibly aiming for the planet itself."

"Damn Imperials, what are you up to!?"

Knowing there was little time, Yang and Dusty nodded to one another. While Yang acted naturally to avoid suspicion, Dusty parted in the opposite direction. The grey-haired officer covered his hand into acting sick in front of the crew.

"I feel a little dizzy…" Attenborough pretended to trip as he descended down the stairs. Stumbling to the right, he collided with an Alliance officer who noticed him after pushing a lever.

"What are you doing!?" the controls officer exclaimed. "Those are the ascent controls!"

Before he could act, the whole crew felt a strong force underneath them. The flagship engaged its thrusters underneath as it ascended off the planet's surface. After a few seconds, some of the other ships started to notice, but only those were lucky enough to follow the message.

* * *

The Geirskogul stood right near the border where the planet's atmospheric pull was significant. The main cannon's power output steadily climbed up to full power, the estimated velocity nearing ten thousand kilometers an hour.

It was charging up slower than normal thanks to Siegrun. She couldn't help the tense moment that was before her. Her nervousness caused her to squeeze the trigger in random positions, charging up the main cannon at different rates and nearly releasing it a few times. Before the mission, she practiced with the main cannon properly by holding the cannon in place with her left arm. She no longer had to worry about spinning out of control or crashing into a ship a light-second away.

Her real concern was the order given. Right now, she was going to blow up an entire planet and it could explode right in her face. The only thing keeping her from firing was Kircheis' words.

Looking around, the Imperial fleet was in orbit behind her. The Alliance forces remained on the surface, still struggling with the updraft, which she also used to get into position. Aiming for the epicenter of the updraft, and with it the entire Alliance Fleet, she found this almost unfair. Even she thought it would be smart enough for them to try getting off the planet before she fired.

She then noticed a few signatures increasing and elevating. The first one that caused others to follow was definitely a battleship. Since there were many others like it within the fleet, she wasn't sure whether it be a flagship or another important ship below the totem with someone realizing what was going on. Seeing then sudden intelligence within the planet gave her some sudden relaxation.

But that also caused her to release the trigger. The cannon immediately fired its special warhead and the Geirskogul recoiled in the opposite direction. Fortunately, this was more controlled thanks to the remaining atmospheric pull and Siegrun directing the thrusters in the exact opposite direction. While she shut her eyes as she rocketed out of the atmosphere, she could tell how smooth it was compared to before.

Opening her eyes, she found the devastation that she caused. With the thermonuclear warhead impacting the planet's surface, a glowing yellow-white dot erupted from the surface. The whole atmosphere of the planet turned red before going perfectly dark. The updraft itself ignited into a massive pillar of fire, engulfing a fourth of the enemy fleet. Adding more to the casualties, many Alliance ships were scorched by the atmosphere or crashed into one another thanks to the succeeding firestorm.

More pillars of flame burst around the Patroklos. Before his very eyes, the 2nd Fleet was being disintegrated by the planet, now rendered a bottomless hell of fire. The Vice Admiral slowly walked back in horror of the inferno concocted by the Imperials.

"Thermonuclear explosion has reacted with the atmosphere!" An officer reported. "We have sustained heavy losses! About half the fleet has been destroyed!"

"I-Impossible," Peata stuttered. "There's no way it can..."

"Sir, all remaining units are awaiting orders."

"Retreat," the Alliance commanding officer muttered before panicking. "All ships retreat!"

"Yes, sir. All units retreat."

Yang and Dusty nodded at the Vice Admiral as if he made the right decision. Dusty gave a chuckle over the ineptness, but Yang only sighed in disappointment.

Siegrun also witnessed the Alliance fleet leaving the planet to going on the run. It helped that she regained control of the Geirskogul just to see it, no longer being affected by the planet's gravity. For a moment, she thought this was the only good move for the Alliance fleet. It was the best they had and best that they could do at this stage of the battle.

Reinhard also observed the remaining Alliance vessels warping out of the system and back into their home space.

"The enemy fleet is now retreating," Kircheis reported beside his friend and Mecklinger. Truth be told, he had his doubts about Reinhard putting Siegrun as an important player. She already needed when being surrounded by a squadron of cruisers and a dangerous number of Spartanians. Even with the special system, which Siegrun referred to it as the DONAR, it wasn't like they relied on it. What matter was that she got the job done and was competent enough to play a role when given it.

"Operation complete," Reinhard called to his crew. "Contact the Geirskogul."

Steinmetz obeyed the order and instructed the communications officers nearby. A startled Siegrun showed on the screen. Judging by the direction of the Geirskogul, she was too focused on the Alliance vessel falling back.

"Officer Siegrun," Reinhard snapped her attention. Siegrun shook as if she did something wrong. She could stand professional, military voices and her need to be assisted risked the chance of being scolded. "You have done well," the young Admiral praised the woman, contrary to what she expected. He knew he'd intimidate her, but it was needed to call for the noblewoman's full attention.

"I...appreciate it, Admiral," Siegrun commented before Reinhard gave his new orders.

"Land back into the shuttle bay of the Brunhild. We shall return to Iserlohn Fortress."

"Yes, sir," Siegrun complied. Turning to her white mothership, she engaged the thrusters. With the battle over, she now grew eager to rejoin the Admiral and his compatriots.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _So there, you have it and you're acquainted with Yang Wenli, who becomes Reinhard's rival later in the story. A necessary drawback for this fanfic is how, unlike Legend of Galactic Heroes, we'll be forced to see two separate stories from the Alliance and Empire. Even so, I'd like to do my best to incorporate as much of Yang Wenli as I can so more perspectives would be present despite focusing so much on the Empire._

 _I should now have more time to get the aftermath of the battle done._

 _Stay tuned._


	7. Scenario 2- Postlude

_Author's Notes:_

 _Done with this chapter. Even with work in the way, I managed to get this done with whatever free time I had, which seemed to total around four hours. Now for the conclusion of the battle._

 _Credited Works:_

 _Super Robot Wars- Banpresto_

 _Legend of Galactic Heroes- Tanaka Yoshiki_

 _Vandread- Gonzo_

 _Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons- Sunrise_

 _Turn A Gundam- Sunrise_

 _Valvrave the Liberator- Sunrise_

 _Knights of Sidonia- Tsutomu Nihei_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans- Sunrise_

* * *

Alliance Space, Alliance Battleship Patroklos

Once again, the Alliance retreated into their home space, defeated miserably by the Imperial forces. They didn't bring any dead with them for it was clearly no time. The majority of the corpses and destroyed machines already incinerated by Legnica's atmosphere.

As for the atmosphere on the Patroklos, it was already pretty gloomy. It had been gloomy one Yang Wenli ever since he didn't know when. But unlike many of the miserable battles where he felt helpless upon seeing many soldiers pointlessly die, this one had a different take. Specifically, it was the cause of defeat in this battle.

"So the stories about the black machine were true," Yang said. He never saw any footage of the actual records regarding the Imperial robot that appeared in the past few months. That information was already being covered by the military just to avoid complete panic by the populace. Even so, rumors still spread around the enlisted, including the Dusty stand not so far from him. He wanted to speak softly with his thoughts, but anyone with good hearing to pick them up, and that was the case for his friend. "Not only that, but it also has a commanding officer who thinks like I do."

"If I didn't act dizzy, we'd be dead," Dusty tried to brighten the mood. "Just imagine how many others we've saved by having them follow us."

"True, but if the Vice Admiral accepted my advice, then all of those other lives could've been saved."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's not your fault that we've been assigned an arrogant commander," For a moment, he wanted to add in "idiot" or "incompetent", but feared Paeta would hear him. "However, there's still the enemy commander and...that…"

"I wonder who thought of that plan?" Yang wondered, gazing through the bridge's screens. "The commander of the white ship, or the pilot of the black machine?"

"Why the pilot?"

"That weapon is a fearful breakthrough for humanity," Yang Wenli knew endless time reading history to know the power of technological breakthroughs on the battlefield. It could either make things more or less tense depending on a number of factors: what kind of technology it was, how it was used, and, more importantly, whose hands it fell into. "Whoever controls it must have the Imperial command's absolute trust in his abilities. Who would even think of designing that death weapon?"

"Beats me," Dusty shrugged. "I'm no robot expert. This is all we can do with such ill preparation."

"The question is, how the Alliance will respond," Yang went to the more important question. The Alliance was able to counter out their technological disparity before. Most of their newest innovations were stolen by spies sneaking into Imperial territory. Sometimes, they didn't even need spies for Phezzan was willing to provide its own. Because it controlled a large portion of each faction's economy, in addition to its own, it presented a threat to both sides. Both a benefit and a drawback, the former working great for the Alliance for the past few decades. But with the unraveling of the black robot, the technological disparity seems to be increasing again.

That is until the two young heard a voice all too familiar to them.

"My fellow soldiers. I understand that you've suffered dearly in our war against the Imperials."

Yang and Dusty could groan in their mind, knowing exactly who was contacting them. As they went to the top of the bridge alongside Paeta, they found an Alliance official on a large screen in front of them. On a military stance, he seemed like an experienced man with his decent build. But he was also covered in a beige suit, hidden under a white collar shirt and blue tie. Behind him was a flag for the Free Planet Alliance. On his desk, his card showing his role as Defense Chairman, followed by his name Job Truncht.

"As Defense Chairman of the National Defense Forces, I see how painful that is so. The Imperial tried to terrorize us with their fleets. Destroying our bases, leveling our cities, and killing our populace as the modus operandi. Yet, we have endured and with our greatest sacrifices, we continue to prevail and prosper over the tyrannical oppressors."

 _We'll be all dead before that happens,_ Yang commented in his mind. Dusty's facial expressions barely contained the same idea.

"Now they attempt to terrorize us again with a weapon like nothing seen before," Truncht displayed images of the black machine showing its weapons in space. Those who saw the machine down at Legnica and heard the rumors from the Third Battle of Tiamat knew it was the same. "Truly, this is a new trial, challenge no one has seen coming that may as well put the very fate of the Alliance in the balance."

Yang distracted himself into the far reaches of the stars, pretending not to hear the Defense Chairman's words. Not that Truncht was sadistic, but long silence would sink his words into the fellow soldiers as a form of brainwashing. Yang, on the other hand, was just bored like his nearby friend.

"However," Truncht resumed speaking. "Trails cannot be overcome with mere strength alone. Without tools, success is impossible, and without a rival, the black machine's defeat is a pipe dream. That is why I at this moment unveil our newest weapon, and the 2nd Fleet is given the right to wield it."

There was some murmuring from the crew on the Patroklos. Yang could assume the very same was happening on many other ships in the 2nd Fleet. Yang had no interest for it was an expected political move, but it also gave some worry as the Defense Chairman continued.

"As survivors of a direct assault from this Imperial abomination, you are the perfect candidates to deploy our countermeasure against it. You shall bring the hope of the Alliance, spur it into action so that we shall defeat this machine and show that advanced weapons are no match for democracy," Truncht then stood from his seat and saluted. "Long Live the Republic! Long Live the Alliance! Down with the Empire!"

The soldiers on the Alliance 2nd Fleet saluted as well. No one bothered to notice Yang and Dusty, who still didn't bother with salutes. There were things on their mind more important to them.

Above all, the real question here is, what of weapon does the Alliance have? And the advancement these weapons lead to?

* * *

The Lohengramm Fleet resumed its trip after successfully driving away the rebel forces. Imperial personnel and officers witnessed the Geirskogul despite many of them not knowing the true identity of its pilot. Those two knew were already discussing it since it boarded the Brunhild. Mittermeyer and Reuenthal, using short-range communication and screens to have their own conversation.

"She sure is lucky for a woman," Mittermeyer commented on Siegrun's abilities. Although combat wasn't what he thought, being a married man, he knew well how fascinating women could be at times. "They say only those who survive their first battle could call themselves lucky. If there were still some people, who disbelieve she's called the "Valkyrie of Fortune" for a reason, imagine what that number is now?"

"Perhaps," Reuenthal merely said. "But why would he risk putting an amateur in a crucial method of the operation?"

"Beats me. I never thought of using such a tactic."

"I'm just glad that he is not my enemy. However..."

Reuenthal merely stared faced the Brunhild by his side. By then, Siegrun already disembarked from the Geirskogul. Escorted by Kircheis and Imperial soldiers to her annoyance, she returned to the bridge where Reinhard was waiting for him. Siegrun saluted him, but Reinhard waved downward for the battle was already over.

"Lady Siegrun, your obedience in times of war have made this operation successful. You continue to improve your abilities and progress towards using laminar effort next battle."

"But what about the rest of the Alliance forces?"

"The main objective is complete. We will not pursue. But the retreating forces is more the reason to accelerate your performance."

"Do you think the enemy knew what you were planning?" Siegrun looked back how she hesitated to fire before. "The enemy force tried to ascend right before I fired, so..."

"Perhaps, but if the enemy commander was wise, he would've ordered all of the ships to leave the planet. I have to assume someone merely disobeyed orders and the more conscious rebels decided to follow. Rebels or Empire, most of the converge into similar untalented, egoistic figures."

"Why don't give them a message then?" Siegrun commented. "Tell them next time they retreat to stop ignoring their subordinates and give a challenge for once?"

"No," Reinhard shook his head. "It's best not to insult the enemy after such a defeat. It'll merely provoke them and make things more difficult for us. We'll let challenging opponents to come us."

Siegrun turned away. At first, she wanted to provoke the enemy to give them a challenge. She wanted to prove herself in combat and surviving some kind of big battle should do just that. But the Admiral had a point. She already hesitated to wipe out the entire Alliance force, which she feared would earn her scorn from the Admiral. What's she to say when she's not too competent herself?

"And besides, I am just a mere Admiral. That power is beyond my current authority," Reinhard's words snap Siegrun back to her commander. "At the Second Battle of Tiamat, Vice Admiral Steiermark commemorated the rebels after defeating Bruce Ashbey. He ended up earning antagonism from His Majesty's cabinet, followed by his death. We should not enrage Fleet Admiral Muckenberger further than it needs to be."

For such a well-respected commander and growing figure among the Empire, it surprised even her. As much as she didn't like it, she could understand how he'd also be restricted with no control over trivial matters. But his voice sounded like he was annoyed by this just as much as she was.

"I'll wait until I'm above him, when there is no one above to criticize me," Reinhard promised before smirking. "Then we'll start mocking the enemy for their stubborn incompetence."

Siegrun smirked back in agreement. Perhaps she will get along very well with this fleet, especially an officer who somewhat thinks alike and treats her neither superior nor inferior. Some friendly officers like Kircheis and Mecklinger became an added bonus.

"Steinmetz," Reinhard called to his officer. "Send a message to Iserlohn Fortress. Enemy force at Legnica has retreated. Requesting permission to dock."

The Brunhild's captain complied as the fleet approached Iserlohn Fortress.

* * *

"The Expeditionary Fleet has completed its mission. Requesting permission to dock."

Officers were receiving new transmissions from the expeditionary fleet. A cabin boy brought a screen showing the battle, Reinhard detaching his fleet to the Geirskogul obliterating the enemy fleet with nuclear fusion warhead. Muckenberger and Flegel saw the battle from start to finish, already proven his accomplishments.

"So what will you do with him now?" Flegel asked the Fleet Admiral.

"Let them in," the defeated Muckenberger answered. "I've run out of excuses to turn them away."

"For descendants of commoners and unorthodox nobles, those two are very lucky."

"Perhaps," Muckenberger groaned as they face the inside of the control room. "But how long will that luck last?"

The center console projected the Brunhild and nearby ships approaching the outer layer of the fortress. As the officers contacted the warships individually, they sunk into the liquid metal, the docks already preparing to welcome their new forces.

* * *

 **Scenario 2: A Soldier's Freedom**

 **End**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _It's no surprise that the secret weapon for Alliance is their own mecha to counter the Geirskogul. Information about it will come up in the Imperial Story, but only serves as a rival and won't have that much attention until later._

 _As you'd expect, this is the point where the Alliance Story would start. So at some point, I may start working on that one for those who enjoy Yang Wen-li, Federations and all._

 _Once again, stay tuned._


End file.
